Kurtbastian First Time Drabbles
by keepcalm90
Summary: A series of Kurtbastian drabbles inspired by prompts from the Kurtbastian first meme. Make sure to check it out on Tumblr. Rated K-M depending on the story.
1. Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry

_**This is the first is a series of what will eventually be 28 drabbles based off prompts from the kbfmeme.** **The first prompt is: **_**First Time They See Each Other. **_**This is what I came up with.****  
**_

**Title: Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry.**

**Word Count: About 1200**

**Rating: PG ( For a small suggestion of sex)**

**Summary: The first time Kurt and Sebastian see each other is on their wedding day. **

**Authors Note: Written for day one of the Kurtbastian first meme.**

* * *

Kurt pissed off. Which is the last thing he expected to be on his wedding day.

Weddings are supposed to be jubilant occasion. Ones to be celebrated  
with friends and family.

But of course, like everything else in his life his wedding is turning  
into one giant let down. Starting with the fact that he's never even  
laid eyes on his future groom. The only thing Kurt knows about him is  
his name and state issued number, the one that corresponds with Kurt's  
own. Yes Kurt is entering into an arranged marriage. Not by choice but  
by law.

He's just turned 18 last month which was the cut off to find a mate of  
his own. A week after his birthday he received his notice of  
arrangement from the government. Kurt had no say in the matter.

If he refused to get married he would be exiled to the country and cut  
off from all the people he loved. Basically it was a lose/lose  
situation. At least this way he got to stay close to his family and  
friends.

After half a day of sitting in the small holding room at the  
courthouse waiting for his number to be called like he's picking up  
meat from a butcher shop or something, Kurt can't take it anymore.  
He's still hours from being called and he hasn't even found the energy  
or excitement to put on his tux yet. That's how he knows this situation is no good.

He's never refused an opportunity for fashion before.

Finally he's so fed up he storms out of the room, completely ignoring  
his father's protesting.

Sebastian is pretty angry. This was never the plan. Marriage was never  
on his to do list. He planned on being a bachelor the rest of his days  
and screwing anything that moved.

But ever since his 18th birthday all his mother ever did was cry and beg  
for him to get married. It was the only way he wouldn't get sent away  
and cut off completely. After two weeks of weeping Sebastian finally  
gave in. Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be so bad.

But now the more he thinks about it the angrier he gets.  
He has to spend the rest of his life with one guy. What if he's a  
total bore or completely uptight. Sebastian will be stuck with him no matter what.

He's so angry that he refuses to even put on his tux until he  
absolutely necessary. Finally after what feels like hours of needless  
waiting he sneaks out of the holding room while his mother is on her  
cell.

He's just out the door of the courthouse when he runs smack dab into a  
blur of a body rushing out of the opposite end of the building.

The force causes the blurred body to fall to the ground. On pure  
instinct,Sebastian holds his hand out to the knocked down body.

His eyes nearly popping out of his head when he takes in the appearance of  
the person he's run into.

The boy on the ground is petite. At first glance all that floods  
Sebastian's vision is creamy snow white skin and big blue eyes. It's  
truly a sight to behold. But it's not just the view that floors him.  
It's the sudden increase in his heart rate.

One minute Kurt was rushing out the door and the next thing he knew he  
was on the ground. He's just about to shout his frustration to the  
person who so rudely ran into him but when he looks up everything  
seems to stop. He suddenly feels like the winds been knocked out of  
him. But it's not a result from the impact. It's definitely from the  
person who hit him.

Kurt looks up at the offending body in awe. All he can see his  
slightly tanned skin, sparkling green eyes and pearly white teeth.

" I'm so sorry," the green eyed guy apologizes sincerely as he  
continues to hold his hand down to Kurt.

Kurt takes it instantly. The skin smooth and the grip sure. The mystery  
man pulls him effortlessly to his feet and in a flash they're face to  
face. Well sort of considering their slight height difference.

Sebastian's near speechless as he scans his new acquaintance up and  
down. He obviously doesn't want to come off as an ass. So he feels  
like he must offer up the reason for his rushing to this beautiful  
creature.

" I-I um didn't mean to run into you like that. But I was losing my  
mind in there and I just had to get out."

" Yeah I know how you feel," the beautiful stranger says with a cute  
little giggle. " I felt like a mouse trapped in a maze."

" So what are you in for?" Sebastian asks topically, never expecting  
it to lead anywhere good.

Kurt hesitated for a moment. How's he supposed to tell this handsome  
stranger that's he's about to be a married man. Of course he would run  
right into an angel on his wedding day. That's just his luck. After a  
lingering pause Kurt finally sighs. There's no point in withholding  
the truth now. He's never going to see this guy again.

" I'm here to get married," he mumbles low.

Sebastian's heart speeds up at the revelation. Is it possible that  
this boy. This gorgeous specimen is his future husband. Are the  
fates really going to be that kind to him and give him this. The one  
shining glimmer of hope in an otherwise dark situation.

" Ca-can I see your number?" Sebastian asks nervously, his voice  
unsteady.

Kurt too enamored to question why the statuesque, model of a man wants to  
see his number. He simply hands it over without hesitation.

Sebastian jaw literally drops as he looks down at the tiny piece if  
pink paper with the number 143 written on it. Ever since that number  
was assigned to him three weeks ago it's been burned into his brain.

He looks up from the paper at the boy who staring at him intently.

" Are you Kurt?" The green eyed guy asks in a still shaky voice.

That's when it suddenly all clicks.

Kurt can swear he feels his heart skip a beat. This man, this ripped  
straight from the pages of a magazine, destined to walk a runway  
someday man is actually his future spouse. The very near future as a  
matter of fact.

Kurt begins to nod happily before speaking. " Yeah I'm Kurt. Are you  
Sebastian?"

The stranger nods with the same amount of enthusiasm and in that moment  
he's no longer a stranger. He Kurt's husband. God it feels weird to  
say that. But that weird feeling is somehow dulled by Sebastian's mere presents.

Sebastian's the first to speak. " Well I guess we should become properly introduced. Considering we'll be wed within the hour. Hello. Im  
Sebastian Smythe." He again holds out his large, welcoming hand to Kurt.

" Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt takes the offered hand firmly in his  
own. The grip still just as smooth and sure.

They both laugh nervously at the contact. Each wondering how they  
can feel so close when they've only just meet.

But for some reason it doesn't scare either of them. Quite the  
opposite actually. Neither one has ever really believed in things like  
fate or destiny but as they stand here, in front of the very building  
they're about to exchange marriage vows in they both begin to believe  
in all kinds of amazing things.


	2. Let's Duet

**Day Two:_ First Duet_**

**Title: Let's Duet **

**Word Count: About 1000**

**Rating: G **

**Summary: Sebastian is a popular singer whose new opening act also happens to be his new duet partner. **

**Authors Note: Written for day two of the** **Kurtbastian Firsts Meme****.**

* * *

_**Let's duet.**_

Sebastian doesn't not want a touring partner. And he most certainly  
doesn't want that partner to join him on his second to last song of  
the set. Turing his previously solo into a duet. But it looks like  
it's happening no matter what. So he must just grin and bear it.

Just as the tour bus pulls out of Columbus Sebastian is greeted by his  
manager Rob. Standing behind Rob is a stick of a man. He's tall and  
lithe with an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder and a welcoming  
grin on his face.

" Sebastian this is Kurt Hummel the former lead singer of vertigo.  
He's a solo act now and has just signed with the label so he'll be  
your new opening act. Also to gain him some attention you two will be  
doing a cover for your duet. You know, show the crowd he can do  
justice to an old classic." Rob explains it all in a rushed tone.  
Sebastian swears that in the three years he' been touring he's never  
seen Rob sit down or talk at a normal pace.

In the blink of an eye Rob makes a quick exit, leaving the two artist  
to fend for themselves.

" So any ideas about what song you wanna do?" Sebastian asks the new  
talent.

" Oh well um no. How about you? Any ideas?."

" I think I have a few," Sebastian shrugs casually. " Why don't you sit  
and we can brainstorm.

Kurt sits on the couch opposite of Sebastian. Readjusting his guitar  
in his lap before pulling a pick out to strum it softly.

Sebastian can't help but stare at the boy as his eyes close and his  
lips mumble what Sebastian is sure are lyrics to a song.

Kurt looks so in the zone that Sebastian can't help but steal the  
occasional glance. But when the boys cherry red tongue slips out of  
his mouth to lick his lips it gains Sebastian's full attention.

Being on the road for so long Sebastian hasn't had much personal time,  
especially not to go on dates.

As Sebastian tries his very best not to gawk too much he wonders what  
the chances are that this guy plays for his team. And then, like a  
gift from the angles, his question is answered.

" I think I have the perfect song," Kurt says as his eyes flutter back  
open.  
" Being from California my ex was a big Beach Boys fan. He'd always  
play Pet Sounds for me and I always loved..."

Kurt's words cease as his fingers begins to strum out a melody that  
Sebastian knows very well.

" Yeah," Sebastian nods in agreement.  
" I think if we do that acoustic the crowd will love it."

Both Sebastian and Kurt smile at each other. Each assuming it's for  
they're quick decision making skills and not a means of flirting.

A week later, after practicing every night together and growing closer  
with each passing one, Kurt's ready to go out on stage with Sebastian  
and perform.

As the crew rushes around to change the set Sebastian heads off stage  
to grab some water.

That's where he finds a pale faced Kurt, nervously drumming his  
fingertips over his guitar.

" Are you okay?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt nods slowly. " Yeah I'm fine. Just scared to death. I don't want  
to mess up a classic and timeless song."

" You won't, Sebastian states before boldly leaning in and kissing  
Kurt on the cheek. " I believe in you," he whispers in the nervous  
boys ear before stepping away to see Kurt's reaction of awe. " Now  
come on. We're on in two minutes." Sebastian takes Kurt's hand firmly  
and leads him over to the two adjacent stools on stage.

They readjust their mics just as the curtain comes back up and the  
whole crowd cheers.

Sebastian taps his mic a few times to bring it to life. " Hello again  
everybody. Right now I'm nearing the end of my set and we've decided  
to switch it up a little and welcome my very talented opening act Kurt  
Hummel to the stage."

The crowd erupts into can see Kurt blush at  
the attention.

" Now Kurt and I are going to serenade you all with an oldie but a goody."  
Sebastian informs his fans as Kurt begins to play out the first few  
chords of the song.

Sebastian takes the first verse.

_I may not always love you_  
_But long as there are stars above you_  
_You never need to doubt it_  
_I'll make you so sure about it._

Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian can see Kurt exhale heavily  
before joining him on the last line of the verse.

_God only knows what I'd be without you_.

Their voices commingle  
beautifully and a few loud cat call can be heard from the crowd.

It Kurt's turn to go solo now. Sebastian's pleased to see his fear  
looks somewhat subsided and replaced with an excited glint in his eye.

_If you should ever leave me_  
_My life would still go on believe me_  
_The world would show nothing to me_  
_So what good would living do me._

This time they eyes lock as they sing out their shared part.

_God only knows what I'd be without you._

They finish out the rest of the song effortlessly, singing in complete tandem.  
The moment after the final chord is hit the fans go absolutely crazy.

As the people continue to go wild Kurt sets down his guitar, hops  
off his stool and throws himself at Sebastian, squeezing him in a  
big tight bear hug. " Thank you," he whispers softly into Sebastian's  
ear. The sounds of the clapping hands and screaming fans all around  
them.

Five years later when the two dance their first dance as a married  
couple, it's of course to the song that brought them together all  
those years ago. Their first of many duets.


	3. Freeway Of Love

**Day 3: First Date**

**Title: Freeway Of Love**

**Word Count: 1400**

**Rating: PG (For very mild language)**

**Authors Note: Written for day three of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**Freeway Of Love**_

Kurt's still in mild shock. Yesterday his very handsome french TA  
actually asked him out.

Kurt always figured the frivolous hours of staring he did in class  
would never amount to anything. But yesterday after the bell rang  
Sebastian came up and asked him on a real live date.

That's way Kurt's in shock. Dalton's most admired teachers assistant  
want's to date him. He's never really been the guy that boys chase  
after. So this definitely feels like a much needed ego boost.

Since the school frowns upon TA's cavorting with students outside of  
class the two must keep this whole thing a secret. Which is an added  
thrill to an already exciting event.

At five o'clock on Saturday night Kurt makes his way down to the  
parking lot. When asked by the guys where he's headed he lies  
smoothly. Saying he's going to visit and have dinner with his family.

Once outside he walks briskly out of the lot and down to the corner  
where he knows Sebastian is parked.

He notes what a fancy car the TA drives before opening the door to it.

There Sebastian sits looking better than one person has the right to.  
When he see's Kurt he smiles.

" Hey cutie get in," Sebastian urges to Kurt who blushes furiously at  
the complement.

" You look great," Sebastian compliments again before Kurt is even  
fully seated.

" Thanks," Kurt replies with a soft, nervous giggle. " You don't look  
so bad yourself."

Sebastian begins to drive and when he turns onto the freeway entrance  
Kurt's curiosity is peaked.

" Do you mind if I ask where we're going."

" Well I didn't want to run the risk of having anyone from school see  
us so we're going to Dayton. I hope that's alright with you. There's  
this great place there called Charlies. They have killer food and live  
music. I think you'll really like it."

" Wow. That sounds wonderful," Kurt says as he relaxes back in the  
leather seat.

After fifteen minutes of smooth sailing all the cars in front of them  
seem to slow down at the same time. At first it's very gradual but  
after another ten minute the traffic seems to come to a complete stand  
still.

" Son of a bitch," Sebastian curses under his breath before flicking  
on the radio and turning it to the traffic report. Sure enough the  
women reading the reports informs that there's a five car pile up on  
this very freeway. It's about five miles from where they are. But the  
worst part is what she say next.

_Expect up to a three hour delay._

Sebastian clicks off the radio at that before turning to Kurt with an  
apologetic smile. " Gosh Kurt I'm so sorry. This is definitely not how  
I envisioned our first date going," he frowns.

" It's fine," Kurt offers up as reassurance. This definitely isn't how  
he pictured his first date going either but that fact that he's even  
on a date is still baffling him. So he'll take whatever he can get.

" So…" Sebastian turns fully towards him. " If we were at the  
restaurant I would've started by pulling your chair out. But since I  
can't impress you that way I will inform you that this seat slides  
back and forward."

Kurt laughs soundly. " Well that is just as impressive. You know  
because the seats in my car only go up and down," he jokes and now  
it's Sebastian's turn to laugh.

" So if were were at dinner right now what would be your next move?"  
Kurt asks boldly. Anything to avoid the awkward silence that he fears  
will become inevitable if they sit in this car for too long.

Sebastian smirked playfully. " Well we would order our drinks and then  
I would strick up some witty conversation." Suddenly a glim in  
Sebastian's eye gains Kurt's full attention.

" Come to think of it. I'm pretty sure I have a bottle of water around  
here somewhere." Sebastian leans back in his chair to rummage around  
his back seat.

Kurt can't help but fixate on the way his shirt rides up just the  
tiniest bit to reveal a small strip of his tanned skin.

Kurt exhales heavily at the sight. His hormone filled teenage brain  
working overtime to sort out the feeling of arousal he gets from just  
a strip of skin.

Finally Sebastian sits upright again, this time with a bottle of water  
in his hand. " I know it's not cold but it is brand new I promise." He  
holds the bottle out to Kurt who takes it with a smile.

" After our drinks arrived we would order dinner," Sebastian informs  
that same smirk on his face and glim in his eye. Then he's suddenly  
leaning across Kurt's body and reaching into the glove box.

Kurt holds his breath at the action. Having Sebastian so close is  
stirring up very strong feelings. The scent of Sebastian's shampoo and  
cologne mingle in the air and dance across his nose. Causing him to  
finally inhale deeply. His pulse pounds so loudly he swears he can  
hear it. Thankfully that's when Sebastian sits up fully again. This  
time with a packet of peanut butter crackers in his hand.

" Bon appetit," he say in a sultry French accent, the sane one he  
always uses in class. The one that drives Kurt absolutely crazy.

" I hope you're not allergic to peanuts."

" Nope." Kurt shakes his head as he reaches for the crackers, tearing  
them open and taking one out.

" So tell me something else about yourself," Sebastian baits.

Kurt pauses for a moment before proceeding to tell Sebastian a little  
about himself. He talks about McKinley and the glee club. Why he  
transferred and how much he enjoys Dalton.  
But it's hard to focus completely on the things he's saying because  
Sebastian is listening so intently to him. Kurt firmly believes that  
there's nothing hotter then when a guy listens.

Finally after a hour Kurt feels like he babbled enough so he stops.

Sebastian sits back on his side with a satisfied grin.  
" You know Kurt I've wanted to ask you out since the first day of  
class," he informs as he nibbles on a cracker.  
" You're just so adorable and you have no idea that you are. Which  
make you that much cuter."

Kurt blushes a deep crimson red at the comment. " Thanks." Is all he  
can say back.

They get down to their last cracker, each reaching for it at the same  
moment which causes their hands to brush softly.

" How about we share it," Sebastian suggest as he breaks it in half.

" You know if we were at the restaurant right now I would insist you  
try a bit of my food. I'm kind of an expert at ordering." Sebastian boast.

" Oh really."

" Oh yes. You simply must try this culinary masterpiece. Two bright  
orange cheese crackers with a fine peanut spread in the middle,"  
Sebastian mocks a pretentious tone as he expends it hand out to Kurt  
until his fingertips are right at his lips.

They gaze said lips ever so gently as Kurt takes the offered cracker  
from the soft hand. His eyes gazing intently at Sebastian the entire  
time. Causing the mood of the car to completely shift in a matter of  
seconds.

Without hesitation they both begin to inch towards each other. Kurt's  
always heard it was bad form to kiss on a first date. But this is no  
ordinary first date and Sebastian is no ordinary guy.

The two are now just inches apart, the tips of their noses on the  
verge of touching when the loud blare of a car horn causes each of them  
to jump back.

Sebastian blinks back to reality and notices the row of cars ahead of  
him has started moving again.

Since they've already spent over two hours in the car they decide it's  
best to just call this a wash and head back to Westerville.

When they arrive back at the corner Kurt's reluctant to get out and  
have this all end. He's just about to say so when Sebastian takes his  
hand over the center console and kisses his knuckles. " Well thank you  
for the lovely evening. We'll definitely have to do it again sometime.  
Preferably at a place that doesn't have four wheels under it."

" Yes." Kurt nods in agreement.  
" Definitely." he gives Sebastian hand a firm squeeze before waving  
goodbye and stepping out of the car.

They do eventually partake in that forgotten kiss a few weeks later  
after a very proper third date. And because of the secret status of  
their relationship Sebastian's car ends up being the place they share  
many more kisses along with some very cramped fooling around. But no  
matter what they do there Kurt will always remember it as the place  
they had their first date.


	4. Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring

**Day Four: First Kiss**

**Title: Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring. **

**Word Count: 915**

**Rating: PG-13 (for boy on boy kissing)**

**Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are best friends. Each harboring a secret. Which turns out to be the exact same one. **

**Authors Note: Written for day four of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

**_Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring._**

Kurt has a new hobby. Well now it's really more of any obsession. Which  
seems to be growing by the day.

His brand new fixation is with his best friend's mouth.

It all started a month ago when he and Sebastian were outside washing  
his car.

The ice cream man pulled up and Sebastian ran straight for the truck.  
Returning with two bomb pops in hand.

Since Sebastian wasn't enjoying his Popsicle quickly enough most of it  
ended up melted on his hand instead of in his mouth.

Kurt took a harmless glance over at his bestie and what he say made  
his pulse race. Sebastian was slowly licking the sticky melted syrup  
off each of his fingers.

Kurt was suddenly captivated by the way Sebastian's flat, wet, red as  
an apple tongue lapped at the sugary substance. And when Sebastian's lips  
began to suck off the last of the Popsicle juice Kurt felt a strong  
stirring in his lower belly.

Since that very day Kurt's had a not so subtle infatuation with  
Sebastian's mouth. At lunch he would watch intently as Sebastian's  
plump lips wrapped around the tip of his straw. In sixth period  
English he would study the way Sebastian's tongue darted out every so  
often to lick his pouty lower lip until it was wet with saliva.

Kurt firmly believed he was getting away with his leering until one  
day at his house when he gets caught red handed.

He and Sebastian are right in the middle of studying Shakespeare when  
Kurt gets bored and decides to study Sebastian instead.

He's so busy being captivated that he doesn't hear his best friend ask  
him a question. In fact he doesn't even notice Sebastian is talking to  
him until he's getting a piece of paper thrown at his head.

Kurt blinks a few times to focus.

" Geez. What the heck were you looking at?" Sebastian questions with a  
laugh. " Do I have something on my face or in my teeth or something?"

" No. That's not it," Kurt counters quickly. " It just your li-" Kurt  
pauses, catching himself mid-sentence and stopping himself cold.

What the heck is he thinking? He can not fess up to perving on  
Sebastian. He's been his best friend for eight years now. Admitting  
something like this could ruin their friendship in a matter of seconds.

As Kurt looks down at his forgotten study guide. Trying desperately to  
think of a way out of this he can swear he feels Sebastian's eyes  
boring into him.

Kurt looks up to notice Sebastian is definitely staring at him. But he  
doesn't look upset. In fact he's smiling from ear to ear. " You were  
looking at my lips weren't you," he says with one of his signature  
smirks.

Kurt clams up. Now is the moment to come clean. But for some reason  
his brain and mouth aren't connected because instead of just saying  
yes he says. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian's smirk lingers as he shakes his head in amusement. " Yes  
you do Kurt. You've been doing it for the past few weeks. I was  
wondering when you were going to tell me but I guess you're deciding to  
go with denial."

Kurt sighs heavily. Decided it best to just tell the truth now.  
There's no real way to talk himself out of this.

" Fine. It's true. For the past few weeks I've taken an interest in  
you-your mouth okay," he finishes quickly as he feels the violent  
blush creep up his face and neck.

Sebastian's eyes soften at Kurt's confession. " Well why didn't you  
just say something."

"Because I did want you to think I was creepy and I most certainly  
didn't want it to ruin our friendsh-" Kurt's rant it cut off by one of  
Sebastian's fingers pressing to his lips.

Kurt was so busy going on and on that he hadn't noticed Sebastian  
stand from his chair.

" Kurt it you just take five minutes out of your day to not stare at  
my lips then you would notice that all I do is stare at your. And I've  
been doing it a hell of alot longer then a month."

Kurt's eyes widen at Sebastian's confession and then he feel  
Sebastian's arm tugging him swiftly out of the chair.

They both look intently at each others lips before licking their own  
and then, without a word between them they meet.

The moment their lips touch Kurt can swear he's fells a million  
butterflies flutter in his stomach. But he doesn't dare pull away.

Sebastian's lips are baby soft, warm and have just the right amount of  
moisture on them. They feel as of they were molded to fit perfectly  
with Kurt.

Their mouths move tentatively over each others. Both moving with  
caution because this is no typical first kiss. No this actually means  
something to both of them.

After a minute of sweet, wet smacks of the lips he been fantasizing  
about for weeks Kurt pulls away breathlessly.

Sebastian keeps him close. His hand resting firmly on Kurt's hips as  
their chest heave up and down.

" Well that was…" Kurt break off panting.

" That was exactly how I imagined it." Sebastian finishes, brushing a  
stray hair off Kurt forehead before placing a kiss there.

" I kinda wanna do it again," Kurt admits with a giggle.

" Oh Kurt. It all I ever want to do," Sebastian confesses as he pulls  
Kurt towards him until their lips meet again.


	5. A Mark To Make It Better

**Day Five: First Hickey**

**Title: A Mark To Make It Better.**

**Word Count: 1400**

**Rating: PG-13 (For man on man foreplay.)**

**Summary: Newly dating Kurt and Sebastian have the Hummel house all to **  
**themselves.**

**Authors Note: Written for day five of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**A Mark To Make It Better.**_

Sebastian's never prayed from cold weather or long hair before but now  
he's wishing desperately that he had both.

Why you ask. Well he has a rather large love bite on his neck.

Last night he and Kurt officially took their relationship to the next  
level.

They've been dating for a little over a month now. Last night after  
dinner and some horrible chick flick that Kurt gushed over they  
headed back to the Hummel's where Sebastian had picked Kurt up.

When Sebastian dropped Kurt off he informed him that his parents and  
Finn were out of the house and that's how it all started.

Sebastian's car pulled up to the curb of Kurt's house. It was still  
early. Just after 9.

Kurt didn't immediately give his boyfriend a kiss and hope out of the  
car the way he usually did. No he just stared out the window for a  
long moment before turning slowly towards Sebastian.

" You know my dad and Carol are in DC for the weekend and Finn is  
staying the night at Puck's house so um…" He paused, twiddling his  
thumbs nervously in his lap. " So um… Would you maybe want to um…  
Come in."

" Are you kidding me?" Sebastian said back in a split second, with a  
giddy laugh. " Of course I wanna come in."

Sebastian could feel Kurt's hand trembling in his own as they walked  
up to the front door. Kurt's shaking hand could barely get the key in  
the door. But finally, after three failed attempts he got it in.

The moment Kurt shut the door behind him Sebastian wrapped his hands  
around Kurt's trim waist. Pulling him close until his back was resting  
comfortably against his chest.

" Have I told you just how sexy you look tonight," Sebastian whispered  
softly into his boyfriend's ear.

" Only about a million times," Kurt giggled as he turned in  
Sebastian's grip.

Now face to face Sebastian leaned in a capture those sweet pouty lips  
that he spent many a night dreaming about. Lately those dreams had been  
turning more and more X-rated but in reality it was so different.  
Sebastian wanted to respect Kurt.

He was determined to put his man whoring ways behind him and prove to  
himself that he could be different. If that meant he was to be in  
permanent blue ball hell then so be it. But the fact that Kurt trusted  
him enough to let him in tonight was real progress. The kind Sebastian  
jumped at.

" So now that you have me here all to yourself what do you plan to do  
with me?" Sebastian asked jokingly in Kurt's ear before nibbling on  
the shell.

" How-how about we go up to my room?" Kurt said back quietly.

Sebastian stepped away with wide eyes  
" Are you serious?"

" Yeah," Kurt nodded. " Despite what you might think I can control  
myself around you." He bopped Sebastian playfully on the noise before  
taking his hand.

Sebastian plastered on his best smirk. It wasn't really Kurt's self  
control he was worried about. It was his own.

The combination of an empty house, a bed and one of the hottest guys  
in Lima joining him would make a lethal combination. But Sebastian  
was determined to stay strong.

Despite his worry he let Kurt lead him up to his bedroom. He had been  
here a few times before. Mostly when he came to pick up Kurt.

He had of course never been here in this context.

Because this time it all felt different. Mostly Sebastian felt very  
aware of the large bed that sat in the center of Kurt's room. It was a  
rather impressive one and just the idea that Kurt slept in it  
every night stirred something inside Sebastian. Maybe this was a bad  
idea.  
No he could do this. He was tough and headstrong.

Kurt sat upon said bed and began to unlace his knee high boots. Once  
they were both off he patted the side of the bed as a gesture for  
Sebastian to join him.

Sebastian gulped loudly before kicking off his own shoes off and  
sitting down beside his gorgeous man." Soft bed," he laughed nervously.

Kurt looked at him with a heartfelt grin. " Bas are you okay?"

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head with the palm of his hand. "  
Yeah I'm fine I just um… How are you? You seemed kinda uneasy when  
we got in."

" Yeah I was," Kurt sighed. " But I don't know. I guess there's just  
something about you that puts me at easy." Kurt inched closer to  
Sebastian until their shoulders rubbed together.  
" You're just so patient," Kurt whispered as he pushed Sebastian's  
fallen hair back.

Sebastian felt his stomach swoop at the feather light touch of Kurt's  
fingertips on his skin. His pulse picked up as Kurt moved in even  
closer until the front of his body was pressed firmly to Sebastian's  
side.

His entire body warmed as Kurt leaned up to rest his lips at  
Sebastian's ear.

" I'd like to give you something. A reward for all your long-suffering."  
Kurt's soft breath crashed across the delicate shell of Sebastian's  
ear and caused him to shiver.

" Well you know I would exactly call in long suffer-ohhhh."  
Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Kurt's teeth dig  
lightly into his neck. A shot of arousal went straight down Sebastian's  
spin and settled heavy in his groin.

It's wasn't anything he hadn't felt before but with Kurt everything  
always felt intensified to the tenth power. So powerful it was almost  
electric.

Sebastian bit his lips to muffle the painfully loud moan that escaped  
him as Kurt continued to nibble roughly on his flesh.

Every so often Kurt's tongue would alternate with his teeth. His cool  
saliva help to soothe the seer of his bites.

The mix of hot and cold. Pleasure and just a hint of pain was all  
driving Sebastian crazy. Crazy to the point where he tugged Kurt  
towards him until they landed in a sleeping position on the bed.

The sudden shift caused Kurt to pull away with a huff.

Sebastian tried feebly to pull him back but it was no use.

" I think we need to cool down now," Kurt panted as he licked his  
slightly swollen lips.

Kurt was right. Any further and Sebastian wasn't sure what he would  
do. He laid back on the bed for awhile. Letting every single unsexy  
thought run through his mind on a loop.

Finally he felt confident enough to sit up he did. He looks over at  
his man and can't help but notice Kurt's wide eyed expression.

" What? What is it?" Sebastian asked in a panic.

Kurt didn't speak. Just got up from the bed and went over to his  
vanity, returning with a mirror.

Sebastian wasn't upset at the sight of a massive hickey on his neck.  
In fact he was rather turned on by it. So turned on that he had to  
share it with the giver of this impressive bruise.

" You know what this means right?" He asked Kurt playfully.

Kurt shook his head. " No. What?"

" It means I have to repay you." Sebastian seized his wrist and pulled  
a now giggling Kurt onto the bed.

" No. Bas no please I- oh wow," Kurt moaned as Sebastian bit expertly  
at his creamy neck. It tasted sweet as sugar and was just so perfect.  
It was practically begging to be claimed by Sebastian's mouth.

Kurt continued to pant and moan softly as Sebastian worked on marring  
the delicate flesh at his disposal.

When Kurt's noises became too much for Sebastian he pulled away to  
examine his work. It was some of his best yet. Only the best for his  
Kurt.

After that they both agreed on no more of this. Kurt walked Sebastian  
out and they shared a very chaste kiss. But the entire night the spot  
on Sebastian's neck was sore and throbbing. But Sebastian didn't mind.  
It was all just a pleasant reminder of the little undercover vixen he  
was dating and it made him feel great. Up until the point where he  
remembered that he was going to visit his grandparents tomorrow.

Which bring us back to now, with Sebastian praying for a cold front to  
come in of a weave to miraculously show up.

After uselessly searching for an empty Chap Stick and trying the frozen  
spoon trick both working to no avail. Sebastian finally just throws on  
a scarf. Hoping it doesn't look too silly with his outfit.

Later that day when his very uptight grandparents ask him if he has a  
girlfriend Sebastian smiles to himself as he touches the side of his  
neck lightly. " No." He answered firmly. " I definitely don't have a  
girlfriend."


	6. Too Good To Be True

**Day Six: First Serious Talk**

**Title: Too Good To Be True.**

**Word Count: 1500**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: In 1958 Ohio Kurt and Sebastian are very secretly dating but **  
**what happens when they're normally fluffy relationship turn serious.**

**Authors Note: Written for day six of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**Too Good To Be True.**_

They're petrified. Two confused teen boys scared of getting caught. Of  
being forced apart when all they want to be is together.

Kurt believes he's much more afraid then Sebastian. Afraid that the  
moment people find out his secret he'll be chastised to no end.

Thankfully both he and Sebastian have become well versed in the art of  
keeping up appearances. This make it much more believable when they  
"hang out."

But with each passing day it gets harder to keep up the  
pretend that they mean nothing to each other when they  
really mean the world.

To top it all off Sebastian's father is constantly is down his throat.  
Pressuring him to give his letterman's pin to one of the local girls.

Sebastian tells his father he's hasn't met any girls who sticks his  
fancy but the truth is he promised that pin to Kurt the moment they  
got together. And tonight's the night he's going to give it to him.

Kurt paces the floor of his bedroom. His record player churning out his  
new Buddy Holly album. The singer reminds Kurt so much of the boy that  
holds his heart. With their shared musical talents, thick framed black  
glasses and sense of preppy style.

Kurt takes every hit at Sebastian he can take about the way he dresses  
now that he attends Dalton instead of public school In their alone  
most of the good natured ribbing ends in kisses. Which is one of the  
only reason Kurt does it at all.

Over the music Kurt can hear the engine of Sebastian's 56 chevy  
purring in the driveway.

Kurt sprints down the stairs, saying a quick goodbye to his folks  
before slamming the front door behind him. For tonight to go down  
smoothly he had to tell a small fib to his father and say that it was  
a guys night out. He hated lying but he only did it to stave off any  
suspicions his family might have.

This way nobody asked questions and the lovebirds could have hours to  
spend together.

Kurt opened the door to the baby blue car and slid in across the  
vinyl bench seat.

His knees bumping softly into Sebastian's.

" Hey stranger." Sebastian winked.

Kurt blushed. " Hey yourself. Where are we headed tonight?"

" Outskirts. I have something important to tell you and I need a  
really quite place," Sebastian explained as he backed out of the  
driveway.

Kurt's heart sank. Something important. Was that good or bad? Was  
Sebastian planning on breaking up with him because this whole secret  
relationship thing was becoming too much to take.

Kurt tried his best to stay rational as they drove. On the plus side  
they were going to his favorite spot. But if Sebastian did break up  
with him tonight that would be forever sullied.

After a quiet half hour drive they arrived at their signature spot. It  
was just off the back highway. So secluded that when they were there  
it sometimes felt like they were the only two people in the whole town.

Sebastian parked in the middle the large open field and climbed out.  
Then ran quickly around the car to open Kurt's door for him.

The moment Kurt stepped out his lips were claimed by a pair of equally  
soft and sweet ones. They tasted of menthol and vaseline.

" You were smoking," Kurt stated with a smile as he leaned away from  
his man.

Sebastian hung his head. " I just had one after dinner. You know my  
mom doesn't mind if I share."

" And you know what a vile, disgusting habit I think smoking is,"  
Kurt pouted.

" I know. I promise no more okay. Now come on I have something really  
important to tell you and it can't wait any longer." Sebastian seized  
Kurt's wrist and pulled him towards the front of the car where the  
headlights were still on.

Kurt shivered, half from anticipation the other half from the chill in  
the air.

" Oh shoot you're cold. Here take this." Sebastian removed his  
prized letterman's jacket and wrapped it securely around Kurt's tiny  
frame.

It was warm, roomy and smelled heavily of Sebastian. It was perfect.

" Okay so now that we're here and you're all warmed up I have something  
I need to ask you. Okay so um…" Sebastian paused, digging into his  
pants pocket and producing a small velvet box.

Kurt's heart beat speed up and he suddenly went from comfortably warm  
to boiling hot.

" Kurt will you please," Sebastian exhaled nervously. What if Kurt  
said no to all this. He would be left feeling like the biggest fool.  
But if Kurt said yes he would be on cloud nine. It was a scary wager  
but one Sebastian was willing to take in the name of love. " Kurt," he  
began again. " Will you please wear my pin." Sebastian cracked open  
the red box to reveal his coveted letterman pin. It was even more  
sacred then the jacket. Sebastian received for being the captain of the  
polo team and finishing first in the state championship.

Aside from his car it was Sebastian's most prized possession. Kurt felt  
beyond honored that he was the one Sebastian was choosing to bestow  
the pleasure of wearing it.

Kurt felt the warm tears pool in his eyes and he wiped them away  
quickly with the heel of his hand before he began to nod. " Oh course  
I'll wear your pin Sebastian. I've been dreaming about doing just that  
since the first time we kissed."

At that Sebastian jumped to his feet and scooped Kurt up into a big  
vice grip tight hug.

When he finally released him Sebastian stepped back and pinned the  
trinket onto Kurt's chest.

" Seb. What about Yale?" Kurt asked seriously. He hated to bring the  
happy mood to screeching halt but he needed to be realistic right now.

Sebastian was leaving for Connecticut in less than a month. Which meant  
Kurt would be stuck here in Lima for another year all by himself. It  
was the biggest downside of dating somehow older.

" What about Yale?" Sebastian asked with his eyes on the ground.

" Well what's going to happen when you leave? Are we going to have to  
break u-up?" Kurt choked on the last word as he struggled to get it  
out.

Sebastian took his hand and reassuringly kissed his knuckles. He'd be  
really stupid if he hadn't figured this was where the night was going.

They had let the topic go by so long because they were just having fun  
and enjoying each others company but sadly there was much more to  
relationships then that.

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand softly.  
" No pretty blue eyes we most definitely don't have to break up and I  
don't intend to. Kurt you're the love of my life. I'm never going to  
let you go."

" Bu-but I'll be so lonely here without you," Kurt began to babble as  
his tears returned. " Nobody in this place understands me and you'll  
be too busy with college to have time for me. Plus we'll probably  
never have time to talk on the phone and if you do too much my family  
will start to wonder. Oh god Bas everything is messed up. I wish I  
could just go with you and get the heck out of here." Kurt finally  
broke off his impressive rant with a strangled sob.

Sebastian felt his own tears begin to form as he pulled Kurt in and  
held him tightly to his chest. The smaller boys body trembling as  
cried and cried.

Sebastian ran his fingers up and down Kurt's back. " Hey no. Don't be  
so negative honey. It's just a year. We can survive a year. We'll  
write each other love letters every week and send care packages. Then  
after you graduate maybe you really can come and live in Connecticut.  
We could even live together and see each other everyday."

" That just sounds like a great dream Bas. Too good to be true," Kurt  
sniffled into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian's heart grew heavier. As did Kurt's. Normally it was easy to  
be optimistic. If they weren't all this would fall apart. But in time  
like this pessimism was easier. Easier than having to face the cold  
hard truth.

But the truth was they had gotten this far in a time where people had  
no tolerance for their lifestyle. Why couldn't they go further? Why  
couldn't they go as far as their straight counterparts.

It was a nice  
thought but out in the real world things wouldn't be the way they were  
here. They would have to deal with much more than the small town  
judgement of Lima, Ohio.

As they stood there, dreaming of a perfect future that felt so close  
yet still so far away. Both were mixed with scarce optimism and  
unrelenting fear.

But they knew that whatever the future held they had each other and  
that was something. For now that was all they had.


	7. Reflecting Light

**Day Seven: First Dance**

**Title: Reflecting Light**

**Word Count:1400**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Kurt and Sebastian attend Sebastian's sisters wedding as friends. But one dance could change all of that.**

**Authors Note: Written for day seven of the Kurtbastian First Gilmore Girls A/U. Based off Luke and Lorelai's first dance at his sister's wedding. I borrowed the song and the basic premise. ****_Song: Reflecting Light By Sam Phillips._**

* * *

_**Reflecting Light**_

On Monday Kurt stepped into Sebastian's diner and noticed the man  
hunched over the counter. His head in one hand and a 4x6 piece of  
paper in the other.

Kurt plucked over to the counter, ringing the bell happily and causing  
Sebastian to jump.

" Geez. Must you do that every morning?" Sebastian asked with a groan.

" Yes," Kurt sing-songed back. "I must. It's my daily entertainment."

"What do you want?" Sebastian sighed.

" Just a cup of coffee and a verse of Ain't No Mountain High Enough,"  
Kurt giggle as he handed over his travel mug.

Sebastian glared at him. " How do you always manage to be so damn  
perky in the morning?

" It's all the coffee you give me," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian turned back to grab the pot as Kurt's eyes caught sight of  
the 4x6 card stock that was just in the man's hand.

Kurt leaned up on his tiptoes to glance at it. Immediately spotting  
calligraphy as he does.

" Hey what's that?" he asked the diner owner curiously.

Sebastian turned back quickly, frowning at said paper. " Oh it's just  
an invite to my sisters wedding."

" Oh my gosh your sister is getting married," Kurt practically squealed.  
. " I just love wedding." He snatched the invite off the  
counter. " Ahh look it say Sebastian Smythe and guest. So who's the  
lucky hot date?"

" Nobody," Sebastian said as he plucked the invitation from Kurt's  
hand. " I'm not going."

" No. You have to go." Kurt insisted. "It's your sister."

" Why?" Sebastian questioned.  
" Weddings are all just ridiculous displays. Filled with bad food  
and even worst music. All of which is pointless to me because I don't  
dance."

" Come on Sebastian you only have one sister. I'm sure she would  
really appreciate you going," Kurt tried to reason with his always  
somber friend.

It' a real shame because Sebastian's sure a handsome man and Kurt's  
known him long enough to know that under this tough exterior was a  
big softy.

Sebastian sighed again. This time in defeat. " Fine I guess I'll go  
but of if I have to suffer then you have to suffer with me."

Kurt's eyes went wide with surprise.  
" Are you asking me to go with you? As your plus one?" He asked with  
a smirk.

" No," Sebastian backpedaled quickly as a blush began to creep up his  
neck.  
" I just um meant… You know like I said. Someone to suffer with and  
roll my eyes at. That's all."

" Oh." Kurt looked down at his shoes.  
" Well in that case I'd be happy to go as your partner in crime. I'm  
going run home right now and plan my outfit." Kurt turned on his heel  
and headed for the door.

" But it's not for another two weeks," Sebastian called back to him.

" That's how long the perfect outfit takes," Kurt shouted back.

Two weeks later Kurt stepped out the door of his house. He was  
surprised to find Sebastian already there and with a small clear box in  
hand.

It was clear Sebastian was rendered temporarily speechless as Kurt  
approached him but his expression seemed to say it all.

Finally, after a long moment of silences he spoke. " Kurt you look  
really amazing. Guess all that outfit planning paid off," Sebastian  
laughed nervously.

Kurt was momentarily taken aback by Sebastian's compliment. He smiled  
shyly before giving Sebastian a once over.  
" You look pretty good yourself. You clean up nice."

This was one of the rare times Kurt got to see Sebastian in something  
other than jeans, a flannel and a baseball cap. And he wasn't lying, it  
was a rather appealing sight.

"0h um… This is for you." Sebastian handed the box over to Kurt.

Before Kurt could even get it open Sebastian babbled, " It's just a  
boutonniere. It's stupid. I just got it cuz you know-"

Kurt held up his hand to stop the rant as he opened the box to reveal  
a red rose surrounded by baby's breath. It was classic and lovely.

" Thank you Sebastian. It's beautiful," Kurt commented as he pinned it  
to himself.

" Great. Now let's get this over with." Sebastian unexpectedly took  
Kurt's hand and began walking them up the street.

The wedding was taking place in town which Kurt adored even more. Ever  
since moving here he dreamed of getting married in the center of town.  
Standing under the big white gazebo. There was just something so  
magical about it.

But sadly his future didn't look very bright in the marriage department.  
At the present time he was single. Yet he always stayed optimistic.  
Never knowing what the fates had in store for him.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Kurt even shed a few tear which of  
course Sebastian ribbed on him for. Mocking him by first offering him  
a handkerchief and then a bucket to catch the tears.

Kurt was none too amused but as the ceremony drew to a close and the  
happy couple kissed Kurt could swear he heard the always stoic man  
beside him cover up a sniffle.

Kurt smiled to himself as all the guest stood and applauded the  
newlyweds.

After that the reception was just walking distance away at the local  
park. The table were decorated beautifully and there was a large dance  
floor and DJ set up in the center.

Kurt and Sebastian ate silently then shared a piece of cake. After  
that the bride and groom stepped out to the center of the floor to  
share their first official dance.

A beautiful song. One Kurt had never heard before began playing.

_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_  
_I'm on my knees in fascination_  
_Looking through the night_  
_And the moon's never seen me before_  
_But I'm reflecting light_

Kurt looked up at the happy couple gazing lovingly into each others  
eyes.

" She looks so happy," Kurt said to Sebastian.

He looked up at his sister, then cracked a very rare smile. " Yeah.  
She really does."

" The bride and groom invite all of you to join them on the  
dance floor," The DJ announced as couples began to rise up from their  
chairs and make their way out to the floor.

Kurt turned towards his quote unquote date. " You know I'm kind of on  
a sugar high right now. You wanna go get another piece of cake?" he  
asked.

Sebastian nodded. " Yeah we could. Or we could…" He glanced towards  
the dance floor.

" I thought you said you didn't dance," Kurt countered with a grin.

" Yeah but I thought about what you said. You know about my sister  
only getting married once. This may be my only chance." Sebastian  
glanced longingly at Kurt trying his best to mask the double meaning  
behind his words.

" Well I'd love to dance." Kurt extended his hand out and Sebastian  
took it firmly in his own.

_I rode the pain down_  
_Got off and looked up_  
_Looked into your eyes_  
_The lost open windows_  
_All around_  
_My dark heart lit up the skies_

_Now that I've worn, I've worn out the world_  
_I'm on my knees in fascination_  
_Looking through the night_  
_And the moon's never seen me before_  
_But I'm reflecting light_

They took the traditional  
stance. One of their hands connected as Sebastian's other reasted  
lightly on Kurt's waist and Kurt's rested lightly on Sebastian's  
shoulder.

They swayed back and forth to the haunting song.

_Give up the ground_  
_Under your feet_  
_Hold on to nothing for good_  
_Turn and run at the mean times_  
_Chasing you_  
_Stand alone and misunderstood_

" You know for somebody who doesn't dance you're pretty good at it,"  
Kurt complimented his dance partner, causing him to blush ever so  
slightly.

" It's nothing," Sebastian commented modestly.

" So what do you think about weddings now?" Kurt asked..

The hand on Kurt's waist tightened a bit. " I guess they're not as bad  
as I thought," Sebastian whispered softly.

Their eyes meet in a deep longing gaze. Neither making any move to  
look away. Each just continuing to sway on as the song drew to a close.

_And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world_  
_I'm on my knees in fascination_  
_Looking through the night_  
_And the moon's never seen me before_  
_But I'm reflecting light_

Moments like this were the exact reason why Kurt always stayed  
positive. Like he always said, he never knew what the fates had in  
store for him.


	8. Shout It Out Loud

**Day Eight: First Embarrassment**

**Title: Shout It Out Loud**

**Word Count: 1000**

**Rating: M ( For Smut and Language)**

**Summary: Kurt and Sebastian's impending plans get cut short by an unexpected visitor.**

**Authors Note: Written for day eight of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**Shout It Out Loud**_

Kurt is so horny. He had to spend the entire work day fitting half naked  
models into swimwear for the new summer line.

It was a solid five hours of occasionally grazing firm calves, muscular hips  
and toned thighs.

It was basically glorified torture.

Or at least it would've been if he didn't have the hottest, best  
built one of them all waiting for him at home.

He and Sebastian, a guy he meet at Bergdorf's while out on a work  
errand, have been dating for about six months now. And boy what an  
amazing six months it's been.

Spent in the maddening haze of new love swirled with unrelenting lust.  
Since their very first glance the two had undeniable chemistry which seemed to  
manifest seamlessly into their relationship.

Now they're still in that great phase where that can't be in a room  
together for more than a half hour without ripping each others cloths  
off.

Kurt's confident that today will be no exception. Last week he gifted  
Sebastian with a key to his place which meant whenever Kurt arrived  
home Sebastian would already be there naked and waiting.

It had already happened on Monday and Tuesday but now it was Saturday  
and Kurt needed it bad. It had been nearly four days. Four days too long.

He raced home as quickly as he could given the tediously long train  
ride. Since he knew Rachel wouldn't be home for hours, the second he  
stepped into his spacious loft he began removing his clothes.

" Babe are you here?" he called out as he kicked his shoes across the  
room then swiftly yanked off his socks.

" Yeah Kurt I'm here," Sebastian called back. " I'm in the kitchen but  
um-"

Before Sebastian could say another word Kurt cut him off with a heavy  
sigh of relief. " Oh thank god you are because I am so fucking horny  
right now." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it across  
the room.

" I had to spend the past five hours fitting the sexiest guys into swim trunks and speedo's.  
I swear to god all I could think about the entire time was how much sexier you would've been in the stuff, especially your ass.I definitely think I'm going to lock you in my bedroom and let you  
have your way with me for the next 24 hours," he shouted as he  
unzipped his pants and let them drop heavily to the floor.

Kurt stepped out of his boxers then walked briskly towards the  
kitchen. The anticipation seeing his man almost overbearing now.

" We can even do that thing we did last week where you licked the  
syrup off me. That was so hot." Kurt chuckled as he rounded the corner.

His heart immediately sinking to his stomach when he noticed Sebastian  
was not standing alone but was accompanied by none other than his  
father, Burt Hummel.

Kurt shrieked and grabbed for the closest thing to cover up his naked  
form. It just so happen to be a dish towel.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. His face crimson red from embarrassment.  
"This is what I was trying to tell you before you cut me off," he  
admits feebly.

" Why didn't you just text me when I got off?" Kurt hissed at his  
boyfriend. Avoiding eye contact with his father at all cost.

" Your dad asked me to keep it a secret." Sebastian frowned.

Kurt finally looks over at his father. There's a slight blush on his  
cheek and a soft smile on his face.

" Hey bud," Burt half waves. " I took the train up because I wanted to surprise you. Have a little weekend visit. I wasn't aware that you already had company. But your boyfriend  
here and I were just catching up. He seems great." Burt chuckles  
nervously. Trying but failing miserably to break the awkwardness of  
this moment.

" Hey dad," Kurt waves back uncouthly. His right hand still holding  
the dish towel firmly in place.  
" Thanks so much for surprising me." This being a surprise is the  
understatement of the century. " Look dad I'm so sorry you had to hear  
all that it's just-"

Burt holds his hand up to cut off his son's impending rant. " It's  
alright bud. I mean sure I could've gone my whole life without hearing  
my little boy talk like a sailor but what's done is done. The three of  
us are all adults. We can  
handle this."

" Okay. I'm just gonna go put some clothes on now." Kurt backed  
clumsily out of the room and ran straight for his bedroom.

He was officially no longer in the mood. In fact he was still so  
mortified that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be turned on again.

Of course being a nineteen year old boy made that highly unlikely. In  
fact just three days later, after his dad was most certainly on his  
train back to Ohio, he and Sebastian spend the entire day in bed  
together.

Kurt had his head buried in Sebastian's lap, placing firm wet kisses  
to his inner thigh. Sebastian's head was lolled back on the pillow as  
he panted and moaned.

Kurt was just about to slid Sebastian's entire impressive length into  
his mouth when he sprang up suddenly and jumped off the bed.

Sebastian's eyes popped open in a flash and he sat up on his elbows. "  
Baby what the hell are you doing? I'm literally about to pass out  
from anticipation."

"Don't be so dramatic," Kurt giggled as he ran for his bedroom door,  
locking it soundly before turning back towards his naked, wanting man.

" I just want to make sure there's no chance of Rachel walking in on  
us," Kurt explained as he climbed back into his bed. " Because I think  
we've had enough embarrassment to last us a lifetime. Now where were  
we?" Kurt purred as he drove back into Sebastian's lap. The two spent  
the afternoon enjoying a blissful, interruption and embarrassment free  
session of mind blowing sex.


	9. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Sorry I got busy and behind so now I'm playing catch up.**

**Day Nine: First Sleepover**

**Title: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Word Count: 894**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Kurt and Sebastian's first sleepover takes place at the age of six and may offer a glimpse into their future. **

**Author's Note: Written for day nine of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

_**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**_

Kurt Hummel was destined to be friends with Sebastian and Susie Smythe.

The Hummel's and Smythe's moved in next door to each other when both  
the ladies of the houses were pregnant.

Elizabeth gave birth to Kurt at the end of May and Kathy gave birth to  
the twins a week later in June.

The kids did everything together. From their first birthday to  
they're first swim lesson. They all attended the same school and even got  
placed in the same kindergarten class.

Now in first grade the parents decided the three were old enough to  
have sleepovers.

The very first one took place at Kurt's house. After eating a dinner of  
chicken nuggets and carrot sticks the three ran up to the bedroom to  
play school.

Susie insisted on being the teacher while Kurt, Sebastian and a dozen  
stuffed animals pretended to listen to her talk about spelling.

After that the three argued over the movie selection. The boys wanted to  
watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while Susie wanted The Little  
Mermaid.

They settle the debate with a round of rock, paper, scissors which  
Susie won out on.

With an extra large bowl of popcorn between them the three cuddled up  
in Kurt's bed and watched Ariel and Prince Eric fall in love.

" I just love that movie," Susie gushed as the credits roll.

" It's alright I guess," Sebastian said.  
" But I don't understand why they have to kiss at the end. That's just  
yucky."

" They kiss cuz they're in love Sebby," Kurt comments with a giggle.

" Yeah like our mommies and daddies," Susie adds.

" EWW, that's even yuckier." Sebastian gags. " I'm never gonna get married."

" Well I am." Susie stands up on the bed and begins to jump up and down.  
" I'm gonna marry prince charming. He's sooo dreamy."

" Yeah he is," Kurt and Sebastian sigh simultaneously which causes all  
three of them to giggle. It's common knowledge to all three kids that Kurt and Sebastian don't like girls like all the other boys in class. No they like the other boys. They discovered the fact a few weeks ago when both Kurt and Sebastian admitted to Susie that they wanted to give valentines to Eric Sherman, the new boy in class. Susie wasn't confused at all by the information. All she understood was that her brother and friend liked boys the same way she did. To her here was nothing wrong or strange about that. It was just who they were to her.

At the boys prince charming comment Susie hops off the floor and scurries towards her brother.  
" Hey Sebby I have a great idea. Why don't you and Kurtie get married?"

Kurt and Sebastian look at each other before grimacing.

" Eww no why Sus. That's crazy. Kurt and I are best buds."

" That why it's perfect," Susie squeals with excitement. " You two are  
best friends and you love each other. Oh-oh I have a great idea we  
could have a make believe wedding right now. I'll perform it and the  
teddy bears can be the guest. Please Sebby Please," She begs.

" Fine," Sebastian sighs in defeat. " But no kissing." He looks over  
at his best friend who's rummaging through his desk. He never really noticed before but Kurt is much cuter the Eric Sherman. " Well maybe just one on the cheek." He adds after the fact.

"Yay." Susie bounces up and down. " I'm so excited. I'm gonna grab a  
blanky for you two to walk down." She runs towards Kurt's closet.

Sebastian approaches his best friend and soon to be pretend husband. "  
What ya looking for?"

" This," Kurt says triumphantly as he holds up a red plastic ring. " I  
got it out of my Cracker Jack box a few weeks ago. It has a whistle on  
top of it," Kurt explained as he blows into the top of the ring.

" That is so cool."

" Here it's yours now." Kurt hold it out. "Will you marry me  
Sebastian?" he ask with a bright smile.

" If it means I get this cool ring then sure." Sebastian takes the  
offered ring from Kurt's hand.

Susie calls them over to her makeshift altar.

" Do you Sebby take Kurtie to be your awfully wedded husband. To hug  
and love for ever and ever."

" I do," Sebastian nods.

" How bout you Kurtie. Do you want the same stuff?"

" I do." Kurt nods happily.

" Then I announce you married. Now kiss," Susie insist, looking  
sternly at the boys.

Sebastian leans in and places a quick peck to his best friends cheek,  
causing Kurt to blush a deep red.

Soon after the "Wedding" the three go back to playing for a few more hours until all three fall  
asleep. Kurt and Sebastian cuddled on one side of the bed with Susie on the other.

Fifteen years later Kurt and Sebastian's real wedding day isn't much  
different than the one that took place at that sleepover.

Susie gets ordained on the internet so that she can perform the  
ceremony. The teddy bear guest are of course swiped for real ones and  
the setting is not Kurt's bedroom. It's a gorgeous beach in Hawaii.  
Most importantly the kiss they share this time is definitely not  
on the cheek. It's a big dramatic one, reminiscent of a the Disney kisses Sebastian used to despise and symbolizing their happily ever after future.


	10. You Can Call Me Yours

**Day Ten: First Pet Name**

**Title: You Can Call Me Yours.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sebastian has a chance encounter with his brothers older best friend. **

**Authors Note: Written for day ten of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

_**You Can Call Me Yours.**_

Sebastian should be revolted, disgusted by the way his brothers best  
friends leers at him every chance he gets.

But in Sebastian's young, usually self conscious brain he can't help  
but be super flattered.

Kurt's a great looking guy with chestnut brown hair, piercing blue  
eyes and a swimmers body. Which makes perfect sense because he's been  
on the swim team with Sebastian's brother Patrick since freshman year.

Now Sebastian's the freshman and Kurt and Patrick are the big bad  
seniors. The very first day he arrived at Dalton Sebastian noticed Kurt  
staring at him. At first Sebastian figured it was because he looked like big  
bird in his uniform. Too tall and lanky to pull it off but the more  
Sebastian caught Kurt doing it the more he noticed it was desire in the boys eye not mocking.

That had been four months ago. Sebastian of course never said anything  
or approached Kurt about it but then, one day the subject came up in a  
very big way. A way that would change everything.

It was a Saturday. Kurt came over to time trial his laps in the  
gigantic pool the Smythe's had put in last year.

Since his parents were out of town Patrick took that as an opportunity  
to invite the entire swim team over.

Sebastian was in his room, studying for his Algebra final but it was  
hard to focus when outside he could hear hordes of private school boys  
play chicken in his pool.

That's when Sebastian decided to take a quick break and run down to the  
kitchen to grab a soda.

He was rummaging through the fridge, looking for a coke when a familiar  
voice purred at his side. " Hey Ya handsome."

Sebastian's jumped at the greeting, slamming the fridge shut on instinct.

There Kurt stood. His hair slicked back with water, a few droplets  
straying from the locks and sliding down his cheek to his neck.

But it was Kurt's attire, or rather lack thereof that made Sebastian's  
pulse race.

He was shirtless, every curve and line of his impressively fit body  
glistening with drops of water. His soaking wet swim trunks clinging to  
his lower half and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Sebastian gulped back his nerves as he tried and failed to not look  
Kurt up and down.

" I came in to grab a water," Kurt explained. " Could you grab me  
one?" He asks with a dreamy smile. One that Sebastian would move  
heaven and earth for.

" Su-sure." Sebastian fumbled awkwardly to get the door to the fridge  
back open. When he reaches for the water he knocks down several other  
things in the process and they spill across the tile floor.

Kurt instantly drops down to pick up the dropped items. Sebastian  
follows and by so cosmic turn of events their hands overlap as they  
both reach for a fallen orange.

Kurt skin is smooth and still cold from the pool water he's been in all  
afternoon.

It feels perfect against Sebastian no rapidly heating skin.

" Hey why so jumpy today handsome?" Kurt asks with a chuckle.

" Why do you keep calling me that?" Sebastian questions with a blush.

" Because I think you're handsome."

" Really?" Sebastian says in surprise.

" Don't be coy Sebastian. I know for a fact you've seen me admiring  
you at Dalton."

" Oh well I-um," Sebastian babbles.

Kurt stands and pulls Sebastian to his feet. He tosses the orange  
somewhere behind him before pushing the freshman towards the  
refrigerator door.

Sebastian gasp in both surprise and excitement as his back meets the cool  
metal.

Kurt's cool hand caress his shoulder as he leaned up on his toes to  
whisper in Sebastian's ear.

" You are so sexy baby. Every time I see you walking around Dalton I  
just want grab you and do this…" Kurt lips press into the dip of  
Sebastian's neck and he shivers.

" Oh god am I dreaming right now?" Sebastian asks aloud.

Kurt laughs soundly. " No gorgeous this is real. I've just been waiting  
for the right time. Now seems perfect."

" Bu-but what about all the boys? What if they walk in on us."  
Sebastian eyes zone in on the door he's praying none of the Dalton boys  
will enter.

" Guess we'll have to be quick," Kurt states as his lips press back to  
the spot on Sebastian's neck. It feels so good, so new. Scary and  
electric at the same time that all Sebastian can think to do is moan  
in pleasure.

He's never had a boyfriend. In fact he's just really come to terms  
with his sexuality last year. Which means he's never kissed a boy  
either. But he's more than okay with Kurt being the first.

Sexy, talented Kurt who's currently treating his neck to a round of  
sweet, tender kisses.

" Ku-Kurt please kiss me on the mouth," Sebastian begs as his pulse begins to race.  
His fifteen year old brain can't take this much longer.

Kurt's warm slick tongue darts out and runs heavily across Sebastian's  
adam's apple then up his jawline to his ear which he nibbles on lightly.

A heat builds low in Sebastian's groin and he arms raise up to tighten  
across Kurt trim body. It's so solid around him. The push caused  
Kurt's wet lower half to Sebastian's dry one but he could care less.

" You really want me to kiss you  
babe?" Kurt breathed hotly in his ear.

" Yes. Yes please," Sebastian begs without hesitation.

Kurt steps back a half an inch scan Sebastian up and down.

His thumb comes up and runs slowly across Sebastian's bottom lips.

" You're so beautiful Bas," Kurt says with a genuine smile. " Don't  
let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Sebastian nods in agreement. " Okay I won't. I promise."

" Good." Kurt leans in suddenly and captures Sebastian lips.

They're just as soft as they were on his neck. They're warm and  
welcoming. Moving slow and without demand. It's clear Kurt knows  
exactly what he's doing but Sebastian doesn't feel overwhelmed by that  
fact. He simply tries to keep up by moving his own lips in perfect  
time with the seniors.

Finally Kurt steps back. He's panting slightly and his eyes are wide.  
" Wow. You are good at that."

" Thanks babe." Sebastian blushes violent red.

" I like how that sounds." Kurt kisses his cheek. " I should really  
get back before they send out the search party. But I'll definitely  
see you around doll."

Kurt places a kiss to Sebastian's knuckles before leaving the kitchen with a wink.

Sebastian presses his fingertips to his still tingling lips and sighs  
would definitely never doubt his confidence again.


	11. Ping A Ding Ding

**Day Eleven: First Anniversary**

**Title: Ping A Ding Ding**

**Word Count; 1709**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kurt and Sebastian's expected anniversary plans get traded in for new ones involving a very helpful ping pong table.**

**Authors Note: Written for day eleven of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

_**Ping A Ding Ding**_

Perfection. That is the word Kurt would use to describe the anniversary  
trip he's planned from him and Bas.

Eight day and seven nights in a luxury cabin in Aspen, Colorado. Eight  
days of Skiing, homemade dinners and making love on a bearskin rug in  
front of a toasty fire. It's the trip of a lifetime. One Kurt's been  
planning for six months now.

Right after all the expenses for the new house were taken care of both  
Kurt and Sebastian began to set aside money from their paychecks.

Sebastian was making a good salary being a French teacher at his alma  
matter Dalton Academy and Kurt had taken over his fathers business  
running Hummels tire and lube so his dad could retire.

Kurt always envisioned getting out of Lima and moving to a big,  
metropolitan city but now he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

Last December, just a year ago but feeling like an eternity, he  
married the love of his life. After five long years of courtship. A  
month after the wedding Sebastian surprised Kurt with the house. He got  
a great deal because it was such a fixer upper. That meant months of  
manual labor which had definitely paid off.

Kurt now had his very own place to call home and a gorgeous husband to  
come home to everyday.

He couldn't believe how swiftly the year had passed and now it was  
their anniversary and the chance to take the honeymoon they never got  
to.

On Saturday Kurt wakes up psyched and the minute his feet touch the  
floor he begins to pack Every designer sweater he own being neatly  
folded into his brand new luggage.

Sebastian wakes up a half hour later and heads into the walk in closet  
to get his own things together.

Two hours later, after Kurt all packed he sits on the edge of the bed  
and clicks on the tv. The local news is on and there's a breaking  
report. The headline flashing across the screen makes Kurt's breathing  
cease.

Ohio under a blizzard warning. Residents are encouraged to stay in  
their homes and all airports will be closed indefinitely.

At that Kurt rushes to his laptop to check the airlines website and  
sure enough, there it is. Again in big red letters.

Flight cancelled until further notice.

Kurt stares at the screen in disappointment. If they don't leave today  
they can't go at all. They've both already taken the time off work.  
No more, no less.

" Kurt have you seen my Burberry scarf?" Sebastian calls out. When he  
doesn't get a response he steps out of the closet to find his husband  
frowning at the computer screen.

" What's wrong hun?" he ask in concern.

Kurt looks up at him, tears just at the surface. " Our flight was just  
cancelled because of the storm. Our anniversary is ruined," Kurt sobs  
brokenly into his hands.

Sebastian quickly sits beside him and begins to rub his back soothingly.  
" Don't cry sweetie. I'm sure we'll get a refund."

" That's not the point Bas," Kurt sniffles. " This trip was supposed  
to be our perfect getaway and now it's over before it's even begun.  
Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Sebastian's arm drapes across his shoulder." Well we can do dinner.  
How about I take you to the stake house or that Italian place you love  
so much."

" We can't even do that." Kurt stands and pulls the curtain back from  
the window. " Look."

Sebastian gets up and looks. His eyes bugging out in surprise when he  
sees the entire street covered in a big blanket of icy white snow.

It had been snowing on and off for the past three day but the trouble  
is that the old stuff never melted before the new stuff fell so day by  
day it built up to this. Now it was currently snowing worst then it  
had been in the past three days which meant they were trapped.

Kurt sulked away from the window and into the closet. Changing  
somberly out of his fabulous airport  
outfit and into sweats and an over sized cardigan with a thermal  
underneath. Kurt left the room and headed down stairs to the living  
room.

Sebastian followed suit, changing into comfortable clothes before  
heading downstairs himself.

He found his husband on the couch, staring at their bored up  
fireplace. To cut cost they decided not to fix it and instead just  
opted for a space heater in the basement. Normally Kurt didn't mind  
not having one but now that his trip had been ripped away from him he  
couldn't even have hot, passionate sex in front of a roaring fire. It  
was total bull shit.

Sebastian came up behind the couch and kissed Kurt on the temple. " Do  
you still want cake and champagne?" he asked as he rubbed Kurt's  
shoulders.

" Of course." Kurt nodded.

That was still a part of the plan. Originally they were going to enjoy  
the top of their wedding cake and a bottle of their favorite champagne  
before they left for the airport but now they had nothing else to do.

Sebastian returned with the cake and bottle, setting them both on the  
coffee table before sitting beside Kurt on the sofa.

"The cakes all thawed out," Sebastian explained happily as he poured  
to glasses.

" Great." Kurt half smiled, watching as his husband cut into the top  
tier of their red velvet and chocolate chip butter cream cake.

Sebastian raised his glass on a toast.  
" To the best year of my entire life and many, many more to come."

They clinked and sipped then proceed to feed each other a small piece  
of cake.

Despite Kurt's somber mood it was hard not to smile at the memory  
tasting the cake brought back.

The memory of him and Sebastian cutting the cake then smashing  
frosting filled bites into each others face before breaking off into a  
fit of giggles as they proceeded to lick the mess off each others faces.

He still smiles everyday at the picture of that exact moment. The one  
that hangs in his office.

" You okay babe?" Sebastian asks him as his fingers card through  
Kurt's hair.

" Yeah," Kurt sights. " I'm just disappointed about the trip and the  
cabin and the fireplace but I guess there's no point in mopping now."

" Well I'm glad to see you're starting to cheer up. I hate to see you  
unhappy." Sebastian kisses the side of Kurt's mouth. " Look. I know  
it's not exactly the same but how about we go down to the basement and  
cuddle up by the space heater."

Kurt nods. " That sounds like a great idea. No wonder I married you."

They head down to their basement. In the future Kurt hopes to turn it  
into a rec room but for now all that's here is a couch, a twelve inch  
tv and an old ping pong table that used to belong to Burt.

They've just settled on the couch when Sebastian looks back at the  
table with a smirk. " Hey. How about a game? It's been months since  
we've played."

Kurt's about to say no but Sebastian looks so excited he can't bear too.

" Fine," he sighs, shuffling off the sofa and towards the table.

Sebastian picks up a paddle and twirls it confidently. " You ready to  
get an ass whipping Hummel?"

" Save the trash talk Smythe. You won't have much to say after I beat  
the pants off of you."

Suddenly Sebastian gets a mischievous glint in his eye. " Oh really  
then why don't we make this interesting and you stay true to your word."

Kurt raises a curious eyebrow. " Fine. What are thinking?"

"Strip ping pong. First one naked losses."

" You're on." Kurt extends his hand out and they shake.

Kurt starts the game out strong. Scoring three points in ten minutes  
and getting Sebastian out of his socks, sweater and long sleeved shirt.

But then Sebastian comes back even stronger. Getting five points and  
stripping Kurt all the way down to his underwear.

Finally Kurt surges, scoring back to back points and ridding Sebastian  
of the rest of his clothes until he in just his boxer briefs as well.

They're head to head now, each fighting hard to stay in the game. Then  
just as Kurt serves up a beautiful shot Sebastian tosses his paddled  
out of his hand and the ball bounces off the table and onto the floor.

" Hey. What did you do that for? Kurt asks in shock and  
disappointment. He was looking forward to winning fairly.

Sebastian steps around the table with a grin. When he's finally face  
to face with Kurt he places a soft kiss to his forehead as his hands  
slips around his trim waist.

" I just wanted to get you naked so that I could do this." Sebastian  
thumbs hook into the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs and he slides  
them off in one quick motion that leaves Kurt breathless.

Sebastian drops his own underwear before hoisting Kurt up on to the  
table and positioned himself right in front of his husband.

Sebastian takes his sweet time prepping Kurt until he's ready and  
begging to be filled.

Since Kurt been so thoroughly stretched Sebastian slides in easily.

After 90 solid minutes of going at each other like horny teenagers  
they finally crap out and collapse in a tangled heap on the floor.  
Both panting heavily and sweating profusely.

Kurt rest his chin on Sebastian's firm chest and looks up at him. "  
I'm sorry I was being such a grump earlier. I was upset about the trip  
but now I can see it doesn't matter where we go as long as I'm with  
you I'm happy."

" Aww baby that was so cheesy," Sebastian jokes. " But cute. I'm glad  
you're happy. And I'm also glad your dad gave us this ping pong table.  
It's really sturdy. It didn't wobble once while I was ramming into you."

" My husband the romantic," Kurt comments with an eye roll.

" You know you love it," Sebastian boast.

" Yeah I really do." Kurt smiles as he leans up to kiss Sebastian on  
the mouth. " Happy Anniversary."

" Happy Anniversary," Sebastian smiles back before kissing Kurt once  
again.


	12. Shrink Wrapped

**Day Twelve: First " I Love You's"**

**Title: Shrink Wrapped**

**Word Count: 716**

**Rating: PG-13 ( For kissing and major age difference)**

**Summary: Kurt more than admires his therapist. How will the doctor respond to his declaration of love. **

**Authors Note: Written for day twelve of the Kurtbastian First Meme. Sorry this is so short but for some reason I was blocked on this one. **

_**Shrink Wrapped**___

Eleven months ago Kurt stepped into the office of an angle.

Dr. Smythe was 31. Handsome, intelligent, sophisticated, astute and did he  
mention handsome.

With his dapper, expertly tailored suits and dark rimmed half glasses.

Kurt had heard of transference. Patients falling hard for their  
therapist but he was sure this was not that or maybe it was. These  
days Kurt was so confused.

The whole falling for his doctor thing came up after Dr. Smythe had  
helped him through his minor identity crisis. Six months ago Kurt had  
finally had the breakthrough he was in desperate need of. Without it he  
was sure he would've slipped into a major depression. How could he not  
fall for the person who had helped him out of that?

The help had come in the form of an active listener. Dr. Smythe was a  
really good one. Kurt felt like he could talk to him for hours. Kurt  
wasn't stupid. He knew the doctor got paid to listen to his problems.

But it wasn't just the listening that captivated Kurt. It was the way  
the good doctor spoke to him. The way he always tried to stick up off  
conversation topics or how he always looked so happy to see Kurt every  
Monday and Wednesday.

Now eleven months had passed and Kurt's insurance only covered twelve  
which meant they only had four more appointments left until they parted  
ways.

Each session Kurt would go in with the intention of confessing his  
feelings and each time he would chicken out.

Instead he would stick to the usual topic. The new grip he finally had  
on his homosexual. If only Dr. Smythe knew what new found affection  
the revelation had caused.

Finally the last Wednesday of December was upon Kurt. This was it, it  
was now or never.

Dr. Smythe was just congratulating him on all the progress he had made  
over the past year when Kurt blurted it out.

" Dr. Smythe I'm in love with you."

That wasn't really how he had planned on doing it. He planned on  
confessing it maturely, to help convey to the doctor that he was more  
then just a mooning nineteen year old. Now that was shot to hell.

Dr. Smythe looked unphased by the confession.

" Are you sure about that Kurt?" Dr. Smythe asked seriously. " Love is  
a very powerful emotion. Especially for somebody your age."

Kurt nodded. " I'm positive." He took a deep breath. " I love you," he  
said more confidently.

There was a long pause of awkward silence where Kurt felt like he  
wanted to bolt but was also stuck to his chair. It felt like torture.

The doctor set his notebook aside and pushed his falling glasses up  
the bridge of his nose. " Well I'm glad to hear that," he finally  
confessed calmly.

" YOU ARE?" Kurt said in utter shock. Was he dreaming all this?

" Yes Kurt. Now that you're no longer my patient I can tell you that  
I've been falling for you for months."

" Are you messing with me?" Kurt asked sternly. " Is this like some  
kind of reverse psychology or something? Because that would be really  
messed up."

Dr. Smythe chuckled. " No it's nothing like that." He stood from his  
chair and Kurt watched with wide eyes as the older man approached him.

He bend down until he was eye level with Kurt then leaned in to press  
a feather light kiss to his lips.

The doctor leaned away slightly. A dazzling smile breaking across his  
beautiful face.

" Does that answer your question?" He whispered. His warm, minty  
breath crashing over Kurt's lips and making him shiver.

Without thinking Kurt seized his therapist by the collar, pulling him  
in until their lips crashed together firmly.

The doctors lips were sweet and plump. They tasted just as Kurt always  
dreamed they would and just like in his dreams the doc was kissing him  
back.

But this moment was much better than any of Kurt's dreams because this  
was real. The doctor was an actual, solid begin that Kurt could touch,  
feel and explore. The very notion left Kurt so overwhelmed that he had  
to pull away for some serious air.

The doctor cupped his cheek tenderly.  
" My name is Sebastian by the way and just for the record I love you  
too."

Kurt heart burst at the revelation. Sebastian loved him and thanks to the  
said doctor Kurt finally felt worthy of that no longer felt overwhelmed. He finally felt complete. It was a hell of a way to complete his therapy.


	13. Who Knew

**Day Thirteen: First Time Seeing The Other Cry Since Dating.**

**Title: Who Knew**

**Word Count: 485**

**Rating: PG-13 ( For implied sex)**

**Summary: Kurt finds his man in a tear inducing situation and an embarrassed Sebastian is surprised by his boyfriends response.**

**Author's Note: Written for day thirteen of the Kurtbastian First Meme. **

_**Who Knew**_

It happened on a Saturday. Kurt and Sebastian had spent the morning  
fooling around because they both had the day off work.

After the sex Sebastian hopped out of bed and threw some boxers on.  
Kurt was still napping so Sebastian decided to watch some TV. After  
minutes of mindless channel surfing he settled for some show  
about military vets coming home and surprising their families.

At first he wasn't really paying it much attention but by the end of  
the hour he was captivated. This guy had surprised his two little kids  
at a football game. The rugrats just looked so damn happy to see their  
dad that it caused something inside Sebastian to break and warm, salty  
tears began to flood his eyes.

At that exact moment Kurt came bounding into the room. Sebastian  
quickly turned off the TV and wiped the tears away the best he could.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and he began to nibble on  
his earlobe. " Hey sexy," Kurt growled. " You up for round two? I  
think that nap helped me regain some of my strength. But you're such  
an animal I'm still walking funny," he giggled playfully.

" Hell yeah I'm up for round two," Sebastian said confidently as he  
tipped his head back to find Kurt's lips.

Kurt looked down at him curiously.  
" Bas were you just crying?"

" What! No," Sebastian retorted defensively.

" Then why are your eyes all red?" Are you alright?"

" Yeah. I just had something in there is all."

" Well let me take a look." Kurt circled around the couch and sat  
beside his boyfriend. His ass making direct contact with the remote and causing the television to  
came back on.

The program Sebastian had been watching appearing on the screen.

Kurt looked over at him with a knowing smirk. " Is this what you were  
just watching?"

Sebastian looked down at his lap.  
" Um… Maybe," he mumbled.

" Aww. You mean to tell me that the always suave Sebastian Smythe was  
actually shedding a tear at a sentimental TV show." Kurt joked, poking Sebastian's side.

" It was just one tear," Sebastian snapped back. " It was really sad," he frowned.

Kurt took his hand. " Hey don't get upset. I actually think it's kinda  
hot."

That perked Sebastian right back up and he scooted closer to Kurt.  
" You do?" he purred in his ear.

" Yeah. My big manly man is touch with his feminine side. It really turns me  
on." Kurt batted his eyelashes.

" Oh well in that case…" Sebastian hopped up from the couch and  
yanked Kurt to his feet before throwing him over his shoulder. " Why  
don't I take you back into that bedroom and you can get better acquainted with  
all my side."

" Oh my big strong man," Kurt swooned as Sebastian smacked him  
playfully on the backside.


	14. My Funny Valentine

**Day Fourteen: First Valentines Day**

**Title: My Funny Valentine**

**Word Count: 1400**

**Rating: M**

**Authors Note: Written for day fourteen of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

_**My Funny Valentine**_

Kurt dressed in a trench coat, boots and a smile. In his naked state  
he's suddenly very aware of every step he takes down the long hotel  
hallway.

When he arrives at room 234 he takes a deep breath before knocking  
swiftly.

A devastatingly handsome man answers with a sexy smile.

" Hello. You must be Kurt. I'm Sebastian and you are right on time.  
Please come in." He moved aside to let Kurt through the doorway.

" May I take your coat?" Sebastian asked in a gruff whisper.

" I think I'll hold off for now," Kurt said in his best sultry voice.

" Well then how about a drink?"

" Sounds perfect." Kurt sat on the couch, crossing his ankles and  
pressing his knees together as to not show off his current state of  
undress.

Sebastian stepped over to the table and pulled a bottle of champagne  
out of a bucket of ice. He went to pop the cork but appeared to be  
struggling a bit.

Kurt refrained from giggling as he watched his suitor fighting with  
the glass bottle. When the top finally pops open Kurt jumps as the  
cork smacks against the wall and the contents of the bottle spill  
everywhere.

" Oh shit," Sebastian cursed under his breath. " I'll be right back.  
I'm just going to get a towel."

Kurt sat back on the sofa, waiting for his gentleman to return.

He does, with a large white towel in hand. After mopping up the mess  
he sits beside Kurt on the sofa.

" So since you're here tonight does this mean you're my valentine?" He  
asked as his hand grazed Kurt's upper thigh.

" I'll be whatever you want me to be." Kurt lunged at Sebastian,  
taking his by surprise and causing the men's heads to knock together  
like coconut.

" Oh ouch," Kurt hissed in pain as he held his freshly hit forehead.

" Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. " Do you need some ice? I have a  
whole bucket."

" No I'm fine really." Kurt brushed him off. " Now where were we?"

" I think we were right about here." Sebastian tilted Kurt's chin up  
and pressed their lips together.

In no time flat the tame kissed turned steamy and Kurt found himself  
straddling Sebastian's lap.

His hands locking around the gorgeous mans neck as his hand roamed  
Kurt's jacket covered body.

Finally Sebastian caught the tie on Kurt's trench. Yanking it open in  
one swift motion.

Kurt moaned as the front opened slightly and relieved his naked skin to  
the air.

Sebastian's mouth went straight for Kurt's bare chest, taking one of  
Kurt's nipples in his mouth and suckling it until it was rock hard.

" God that feels good," Kurt wailed as his fingers threaded tightly in  
Sebastian's thick hair.

Unfortunately Kurt was a bit too overzealous and somehow the clasp on  
his watch got stuck in Sebastian's lovely locks.

Kurt tried not to pull any of the hair out but was no use. By the time  
he finally got his wrist free he was taking most of the hair as he went.

Sebastian winced slightly at the minor pain.

" I am so sorry," Kurt said as he rubbed the back of the mans head.

" It's fine really. I bet you can even think of a way to make it up to  
me." Sebastian raised a flirtatious eyebrow as Kurt nodded, putting  
both his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and kissing him  
soundly.

Again the kiss turned passionate quickly as Kurt began to grind his  
naked lap into Sebastian's clothed one.

Sebastian broke the kiss to howl at the sensation. When he leaned back  
in he bypassed Kurt lips and went straight for his neck, biting and  
sucking lightly on the most sensitive spot.

Kurt licked his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head. Boy was  
Sebastian good at this.

Finally the man popped off the Kurt's delicate and kissed roughly up  
jawline to his ear.

" How about we take this to the bedroom," Sebastian growled hotly in  
Kurt's ears.

Kurt simply nodded in response before tightening his grip around  
Sebastian's neck.

The man stood up effortlessly from the couch but went he made a move to  
readjust Kurt, Sebastian lost his sure grip causing Kurt to slip out  
of his arms on onto the floor.

The second his back hit the hotel carpet Kurt began to laugh  
hysterically.

" Oh my god. Are you alright? Are you hurt. Do you need that ice now?"  
Sebastian asked in one long panicked breath.

Kurt's hands covered his face as he giggled into them. " No I'm fine  
really?" he snorted with laughter.

Just as Kurt began to regain his composure his cell phone began to ring  
loudly in his pocket. Both men exchanged a knowing look before  
Sebastian groaned.

" Answer it if you must."

Kurt sighed heavily as he dug into his pocket. " I really should Bas.  
It could be the babysitter."

He pointed out to his husband. The one who was still standing above  
him looked less turned on and more frustrated.

" Answer it Kurt," Sebastian said calmly as he sat back on the couch.

" Hello," Kurt said as he put his iPhone to his ear."

" Oh hey Mr. Smythe. I know you said not to call unless it was an  
emergency but Grayson told me he won't go to sleep until he hears your  
voice."

Kurt's heart fluttered at that. " It alright Shannon. Put him on."

There was some rustling on the other end and then the voice of they're  
four year old rang out.

" Hi papa," He said happily.

" Hi baby boy. I hear you're giving Shannon bedtime trouble."

" No. I jus miss you."

" I miss you too champ."

" Are you havin fun without me?" Grayson asked sadly.

" No way sport. Daddy and I are just doing boring grown up things  
right now. But I promise we'll be back first thing in the morning okay."

" Ok papa. I wub you and daddy."

" I love you too honey. Go to bed alright. Sweet dreams." Kurt blew a  
kiss into the phone before hitting the end button.

He looked over at the couch to find his husband half asleep. " BAS,"  
he shouted and it perked Sebastian right back up.

" You ready to try this again," Kurt asked seductively as his fingertips  
skimmed over the seam of his still open trench coat.

Sebastian sighted. " Baby as sexy as you look right now and trust me  
you look all kinds of sexy. Would you mind if we just did it as us  
tonight and call this whole valentines roll playing a bust."

Kurt frowned. " But Bas this is the first time we've both gotten  
Valentines day off from work. I wanted it to be extra special. I don't  
see why this isn't working. Cosmo said it was one of the easiest ways  
to spice up sex."

Sebastian got to his feet and extended his hand down to his husband to  
help him off the floor. " Kurt we don't need games or gimmicks to have  
hot sex. We can do that all by ourselves. Besides Valentines is just  
another day. No matter when we happen to celebrate it, it's always  
special."

It was true. Ever since they started dating both men were dedicated to  
their jobs. Sebastian as a DA and Kurt as the chief buyer at Sacks.  
Normally they would have to celebrate valentines day up to a week  
early but Sebastian was right. They still always made it nice and  
special in their own way. Now Kurt was putting too much emphasis on  
the actual date and as a result everything was turning out  
disastrously.

" I know," Kurt finally pouted. " I guess I just wanted to change  
things up. But we nearly killed each other in the process so maybe  
you're right and we should just stop."

" Yeah. It's a good thing I didn't light any candles or this place  
would probably be up in flames right about now," Sebastian laughed.

Kurt smiled at his adorable husband of six years. The fact that they  
both had careers and a little one yet still managed to find each other  
desirable was enough for Kurt. Sebastian was right. They didn't need  
any games to make this work. They had something much better than that.

Kurt suddenly seized Sebastian's wrist and yanked him towards the  
bedroom. Only pausing once to drop his trench coat to the floor before  
continuing towards the plush bed.


	15. Good Home Economics

**Day Fifteen: First Time Cooking A Meal Together.**

**Title: Good Home Economics**

**Word Count**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Kurt must assist Sebastian in his home ec final. But soon the food isn't the only thing cooking.**

**Authors Note: Written for day fifteen of the Kurtbastian First Meme. This idea was submitted by me lol. The Culinary student inside me just had to do it. It's a side effect of spending my whole school day in a kitchen. **

_**Good Home Economics.**_

"You want me to stick my hands in there?" Sebastian looked down at the  
bowl of tomatoes in disgust.

" Yes. That's step three. Squash the tomatoes. Now get to it," Kurt  
snapped.

" Why can't you do it Hummel. Your delicate lady hand are perfect for  
the job."

" Because you're the one who's failing home ec not me. Now hurry up."

" Okay. Fine but I better get a fucking A+ for this." Sebastian dug  
his hands into the large bowl, nearly gagging as the tomatoes popped  
between his fingers.

" Oh it's not that bad you big baby. You doing it all wrong. Here let  
show you." Kurt dug both hands into the tomatoes. Squeezing each one  
with easy until that went from whole to crushed.

When Kurt and Sebastian fingers became entangled in the bowl they both  
yanked their hands away as if they had been burned.

It was no surprise the pair wasn't particularly fond of each other.  
Ever since Sebastian began attending McKinley the two had been at  
odds. Sebastian's cocky, holier than thou attitude really got to Kurt.

Now the failing Sebastian was forced to team up with the top student  
in the class to complete his final. That student just happened to be  
Kurt.

After the tomatoes the two worked on cooking the noodles. Sebastian  
nearly caught the school kitchen on fire when he let the pot boiler over.

That would've been bad, considering they were the only two people here.  
Mrs. Hagbert had trusted Kurt enough to leave him the keys to the  
classroom so Sebastian could finish up by today.

After the pasta crisis was averted. Sebastian began to layer his  
lasagna.

He was even bad at that. Splattering watered down sauces as he slapped  
the noodles haphazardly into the pan.

" You're making a mess," Kurt scolded.  
" Just top it with some cheese and throw it in the oven. I'd like to  
get out of here before dawn."

" Fine," Sebastian smirked. Throwing the last wet noodle in and  
causing the sauce to go everywhere. Including Kurt's favorite sweater.

" Oops sorry," Sebastian said as he opened the oven and slid the tray  
in.

" Sorry. This is one of my favorite pieces. Now it's going to have a  
stain on it you ass."

" Calm your tits lady bird. I'll fix it." Sebastian ran a nearby  
dish towel under the water before taking a step towards Kurt.

He dabbed the spot carefully until it was, much to Kurt's surprise,  
completely gone.

Kurt looked up at the slightly taller boy. He hadn't realized just how  
close Sebastian was until now.

" Um thanks." Kurt gulped nervously. He had never been this close to  
another gay guy before.

" It's nothing." Sebastian shrugged. " I wouldn't want your favorite sweater ruined. It  
matches your eyes. You know I never really noticed before because I  
was too busy mocking you but you have really nice eyes Hummel. They're  
the perfect shade of blue."

Kurt's stomach swopped at the compliment. It was another first.

" Thanks," he blushed.

When Sebastian didn't make a move to step away Kurt's heart pounded in  
his ears. What was happening. One minute they couldn't stand each  
other and now they were face to face and Sebastian was doling out  
the world is funny that way.

Then suddenly Sebastian's hand came up towards Kurt's bottom lips.

Kurt backed away on instinct. " What are you doing?"

" You have some sauce on you lip," Sebastian chuckled. " Here let me."

He extended his hand out and his thumb swept slowly across said lip.

Kurt stood frozen. His sixteen year old, hormone filled brain crying  
out for more skin to skin contact while his sensible logic screamed  
no way.

Then all Kurt's logic and smarts were thrown right out the window when  
Sebastian popped his thumb into his mouth, giving the tip a light suck  
before making a loud yummy noise.

" Mmm that's really good," he nearly moaned and that's when Kurt  
finally lost it.

He seized his nemesis by the collar roughly and pulled him in until  
they lips crashed together like waves breaking on a shore.

Kurt always imagined his first kiss being loving, sweet and tender.  
Not shared with the smirky faced jerk who took pleasure in harassing  
him. But as Sebastian big soft lips kissed him back expertly Kurt  
began to forget all about expectation and focus solely on reality.

He moved his lips in time with Sebastian's like some sort of dance.  
Each press becoming more frantic than the last until Sebastian finally  
broke away panting.

Kurt bit his still tingling lips nervously then sighed.  
" So is this the part where you make fun of me for being such a lousy  
kisser?"

Sebastian began to shake his head quickly from left to right. " Hell  
no. This is the part where I compliment you on being an amazing kisser  
and then proceeded to kiss you again."

Kurt squeaked in surprise as Sebastian dove back in, capturing his lips  
in a less tame more heated exchange.

Kurt did his best to keep up with each quiver of Sebastian sweet full  
lips. They were ripe, juicy fruit that Kurt just wanted to bit into. So  
that's exactly what he did. He nibble very lightly on Sebastian's  
bottom lip.

The action was followed by a throaty moan from Sebastian that affected the lower half  
of Kurt's body in a very big way.

Sebastian returned the move, taking a soft bit on Kurt's top lip and  
tugging lightly.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned softly.

Sebastian smiled around his lips. " You like that Hummel?" he mumbled  
between kisses.

" Yeah." Kurt nodded. Their lips barely separating.

" Then you'll really like this." Sebastian cupped Kurt under the  
thighs, lifting him effortlessly off the ground and onto the  
spacious counter top.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and his arm around his  
neck.

Sebastian's tongue had just darted out to lap at Kurt's mouth when a  
loud buzzing sound caused them to jump apart.

" Shit that's my final," Sebastian panicked. Slipping on some potholders  
then pulling out a perfect looking lasagna from the oven.

It looked like an A+ to Kurt. Sebastian obviously felt the same  
because he smacked the potholder against the counter as he whooped in  
excitement.

" That shit looks fucking delicious. And it's all thanks to you  
Hummel." Sebastian leaned over and kissed Kurt soundly.

Kurt nodded in agreement. " It does look really great. I guess we should clean up now and head  
out."

Kurt went to hop off the counter but Sebastian halted him.

" Where are you going? I was planning on finishing what we started."  
Sebastian licked his lips seductively.

Kurt face heated up. " We really should in the school kitchen. It's not appropriate."

" Such a goody two shoes," Sebastian leaned up and kissed him again. " It's hot.  
Now let's clean up and then we can go back to my place. Watch a movie or  
something else." He ran his palms up and down Kurt's thighs in a suggestive manner.

" You really mean that?" Kurt asked shyly.

" Yeah." Sebastian smiled. " I have to properly thank the guy who helped me pass home ec."


	16. Hiding The Whole Sea

**Day Sixteen: First Pet**

**Title: Hiding The Whole Sea **

**Word Count:1091**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Kurt is keeping a secret pet from his beloved but it's not exactly what Sebastian expects. **

**Authors Note: Written for day sixteen of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

_**Hiding The Whole Sea**___

Sebastian was very specific when they moved in together. No living  
things aloud. Not even plants.

At first Kurt complained. He wanted a puppy, a kitten, a fish.  
Basically anything that needed looking after but Sebastian was firm.  
And for awhile he thought he was winner the battle until Kurt snuck a  
fast one by him.

It was an early Sunday morning and Sebastian had just returned  
from a vigorous five mile jog. He could wait to get upstairs to his fiance.

Sunday's were Kurt hyper days. He always, without fail, woke up at six  
am. Did his zen yoga, cooked egg white omelets and brewed fresh farmers  
market coffee. But the best part was the way he tended to Sebastian  
when he returned from his run.

Kurt would carefully remove every sweaty article off Sebastian's body  
then they would proceeded to the shower where Kurt would take his time  
soaping down every inch of Sebastian's overheated skin.

Sebastian always felt so loved during his pampering. It was the  
perfect way to spend a Sunday. But today something was amiss.

Sebastian stepped into the apartment to find Kurt in the kitchen, standing  
beside the coffee pot. He was in his yoga pants and v-neck. His thick  
rimmed glasses covering most of his face.

" Hello my little marathon man. How was your run?" He asked with a smile.

" Exhilarating and exhausting as always." Sebastian panted.

" Well I can fix that hun. Just give me minute for the coffee to  
finish up and then we'll hope in the shower."

Sebastian looked down at his watch. That was odd. Kurt always had the  
coffee ready by now.

" Did you wake up late?" Sebastian asked curiously.

" ?"

" Well normally the pots done by the time I get back. I don't think my  
run was any shorter today."

" It wasn't," Kurt supplied. " It just took me a little longer because  
I had to fe-e…" Kurt cut himself off mid sentence.  
" Actually. Come to think of it I might have slept a few extra minutes."

Sebastian gave Kurt a suspicious glare. He looked guilty of something.

" Pots done," Kurt exclaimed in a nervous tone, turning off the pot  
and setting it aside. " Let's go take that shower now."

Kurt went over to the couch and unzipped Sebastian's track jacket in one  
go. He lifted the sweat soaked tank over his fiance's head and tossed  
it over his shoulder.

" Are you sore baby?" Kurt asked lovingly as his hand dug expertly  
into Sebastian's bare, tired shoulders.

" Just a little," Sebastian sighed softly.

" Well how about a full body massage after the shower," Kurt  
whispered in ear.

" That sounds perfe-" Sebastian paused as his eye caught sight of  
something on the bookshelf, something he'd never noticed before.

" Kurt what's that?" Sebastian nodded over to the plastic, vase looking  
object he eyes had zoned in on,

Kurt glanced over then shrugged casually. " Um I don't know. Just  
another knick knack I guess." Kurt's voice went high on the last word.  
Sebastian had heard that before. That was his lying voice.

" Are you sure that's all it is?" Sebastian asked again. Knowing damn well that if he baited Kurt enough he would spill. .

But Kurt didn't answer. He simply threw his arms around Sebastian's neck  
and began kissing him. Despite him ongoing interrogation Sebastian's first instinct was to return the kiss. It was like muscle memory. But he was determined to stay strong and get a truthful answer.

After an intense lip lock Kurt broke away with a devilish grin." You  
know always smell so manly after a run. It's so sexy. And it makes me  
want you so badly." Kurt leaned in again and attacked Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head as his fiancé's teeth grazed and  
nibbled his skin. His head lolled back on the sofa as he began it give in.

But then, just like before Sebastian's caught sight of the plastic vase.  
Only this time, because of the glare from the rising sun, he could clearly see that it had water in it.

Sebastian's eyes popped open wide. It wasn't some plain old knick  
knack. It was an aquarium. Sebastian threw his hands up onto Kurt's  
shoulders to halt the pleasurable assault on his neck.

Sebastian took a step back. Then turned on his heel and matched over  
to the bookshelf. Kurt followed close behind.

Sebastian stopped short of the small tank, expecting to spot a fish and  
being surprised when there was none in sight.

He stepped closer and squinted his eyes. The tank looked empty. Why on  
earth would Kurt have any empty fish tank?

Sebastian turned back towards his fiance. Kurt was biting his bottom  
lip and his eyes were downcast on the floor.

" Baby were you so hard up for a pet that you bought an empty fish  
tank?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.  
" No. It's not an empty tank," he admitted in a whisper. " It's um  
it's sea-mmm-hmm-keys," He mumbled under his breath.

" It's what?"

" It's sea monkeys alright," Kurt nearly shouted. " I was out shopping  
the other day and this store had them and the package just made them  
look so cute that I bought them. I've had them about a week now.  
It's kind of neat. Taking care of something like that. And I know, I  
know you have the one rule but…" Kurt stopped his rant to take a  
breather and that's when Sebastian began to laugh hysterically.

So hard that soon he was gasping for air.

Kurt frowned. " Don't laugh. It isn't funny."

" I know-I know I'm sorry. It's just you bought the worlds lamest pet  
baby. I mean freeze dried they out of pet rocks?"

" Well you're the one who drove me to it with your crazy rule. I  
would've preferred a puppy."

" I know my love." Sebastian hooked his finger into the waistband of  
Kurt's yoga pants and pulled him closer. " Someday but not today.  
We're both way too busy to focus on another living thing right now."

Sebastian kissed the still frowning Kurt's temple.

" You're right," Kurt sighed in defeat. " But can I keep the sea  
monkeys?"

" Of course you can babe. Now let's go hop in that shower." Sebastian  
took Kurt's hand and lead him towards the bathroom.

Eventually Sebastian would of course change his rule on the living  
things.

He kind of had to when five years later they brought home their brand  
new baby girl from the hospital.


	17. Staycation

**Day Seventeen: First Vacation**

**Title: Staycation**

**Word Count:1000**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: To save money Kurt and Sebastian stay home for their week long vacation but soon apartment life starts to get to them.**

**Authors Note: Written for day seventeen of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**Staycation**_

Usually when people go on vacation they actually go somewhere but this  
year Kurt and Sebastian had decided to save their money for their  
wedding and just stay in. Relax for a few days.

Watch some trashy movies, order in greasy take out food and have  
obscene amounts of sex on every surface of their apartment.

It almost sounded better than having to pack, fly and pay for a real  
vacation but soon they would find out that when they didn't completely  
leave their element that there were far too many distractions around.

It started out subtle. On the first day of their staycation Kurt was  
in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Sebastian came in, stark naked  
with a big smile on his face.

Kurt turned off the frying pan full of eggs and lunged at his beloved.

They toppled to the ground in a mix of entangled limbs. Kissing and  
caressing one another until the sound of the door bell chiming.

On a normal vacation they would have their neighbor pick up their  
packages but since they were here they got to be interrupted by the  
postman.

" Just let it go," Sebastian insisted as his palm rubbed over Kurt's  
shirtless back.

" I can't focus with the sound of that annoying bell." Kurt grumbled.  
" I'll just go run and get it. Stay right there"

Kurt slipped on his bathrobe and ran for the door. It was a package for  
him. The book of new color swatches for their custom sofa. He got so  
caught up in the fabrics that he forgot all about his fiance in the  
other room.

When he returned Sebastian was up, dishing eggs onto a plate.

" I told you not to move," Kurt whined.

" Sorry but I felt stupid lying naked on our kitchen floor. Plus I was  
starving." Sebastian stated as he dug into the eggs.

The next day they started their b-list horror movie marathon around noon.

They were right in the middle of The Blob. A Styrofoam container of  
Thai noodles between them when Kurt's cell phone began to ring.

He had made the mistake of telling Lilly, his assistant that he was  
saying in town. Now she was calling every hour to clear stuff with  
him. Finally he gave up and just insisted she transfer all his work  
calls to his cell.

On the third day things seemed to be going fine. They had gotten  
through their Jerry Springer and pineapple pizza in peace and now they  
we relaxing together in a nice warm bubble bath.

Sebastian was gently washing Kurt's hair then pouring cups of luck  
warm water over his head to wash the soap away.

" Mmmm." Kurt moaned softly. " That feels so good honey. But can you  
please turn the hot water back on. I'm starting to get cold."

" Sure." Sebastian kissed his cheek before scooting over the the facet.

It was only on for a few seconds before water began to leak around  
the side. When Sebastian went to take a look the entire thing fell off  
the wall and began to shoot water everywhere.

Kurt called the plumber and after eight hours and a hefty price tag he  
finally left.

Kurt and Sebastian fell into bed exhausted. Too tired to even attempt  
sex.

By the four day Kurt was beginning to think that the universe was  
trying to tell them something.

To insure no distractions they didn't even get out of bed. So far it  
was working. They had made through a rousing round of foreplay and now  
Sebastian was laying into Kurt fast and hard.

" Oh-oh god yes-yes Bas yes," Kurt panted. His legs hoisted up onto  
his fiance's shoulders as he rammed into him over and over.

" You like that baby?" Sebastian asked, wiping the cracking swear off  
his brow.

" Yeah oh yeah. I-I like it. I like it so much. Don't stop. Don't  
stop," Kurt pleaded. His prostate being stimulated each time Sebastian  
pushed roughly into him.

Then from across the room Sebastian laptop began to ping. It was an incoming  
Skype message.

Sebastian looked back at the menacing machine as his movements became  
more shallow.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me right now. Who the hell  
could that be."

" It's probably your mom. Remember last week when you talked she said  
she would Skype you sometime."

" And she picked NOW," Sebastien shouted in frustration.

" She doesn't know were having sex right now," Kurt giggled.

" Well she can wait." Sebastian hips speed back up.

" Yo-you know she just going to keep calling right." Kurt pointed out.  
He knew his future mother in law well. " She'll probably call the house phone next."

Sebastian's hips froze and he sighed heavily. " You're right. I'm  
just going to go call her."

Three hours later when Sebastian returned to bed Kurt was asleep.

On Friday morning Kurt woke up to the sound of the dresser drawers  
slamming.

He spotted Sebastian across the room packing a bag.

" Are you leaving me," Kurt yawned.

Sebastian turned towards him with a smile. " No I'm packing us a bag  
because you and I are getting out of here."

Kurt sat up at that. " Where are we going?"

" I booked us a two night stay at the Waldorf."

" Seb we can't afford that."

" I may have dipped a little into the wedding fund. But I promise to  
put it all back. Come on Kurt we need this. Because I swear if one  
more thing interrupts us in this apartment I going to snap."

Kurt sighed in defeat. He couldn't help but agree with his fiancé.  
This whole staycation idea was turning out to be a total bust. Maybe  
staying at an actually hotel would help to salvage the little time off  
they had left.

" Fine." Kurt said as he got out of bed.  
" But I'm only packing a toothbrush," He shot Sebastian a teasing wink  
before heading towards the bathroom.

" I'm totally okay with that," Sebastian called back as he continued  
to pack.


	18. Now That I See You

**Day Eighteen: First Child**

**Title: Now That I See You.**

**Word Count:1800 **

**Rating; PG-13**

**Summary:When their two best friend die in a car crash Kurt and Sebastian are **  
**left to take care of the daughter they left behind. **

**Authors Note: Written for day eighteen of the Kurtbastian First Meme. Life As We Know It A/U.**

* * *

_**Now That I See You**_

If bickering were an Olympic sport Kurt and Sebastian would have gold  
medals in it.

Every time they're in the same room together they end up arguing over  
something. Luckily they never had to see each other much. Only when  
Kurt's best friend Kelly and her husband, Sebastian's best friend  
Bradley had a get together.

The last even, their new baby daughters christening. Kurt and Sebastian  
were chosen as the godparents and ended up verbally sparring over  
religion.

That was a little less than a year ago. Since then Kurt had sort of  
fallen out of touch with Kelly because she was so busy with the baby.

But then one night everything changed

Kurt received a call from the hospital telling him Kelly and Bradley had  
been in a terrible accident and had not survived.

At the funeral Kurt was ushered into a room with Sebastian and informed  
that they were given full guardianship of little Emily.

After hours of going back and forth on it they finally decided to take  
in and raise the little girl.

As stated by the court they had to live in Kelly and Bradley's house  
together so that Emily wasn't taken out of her element.

The first few weeks were hectic. Kurt and Sebastian could not agree on  
one thing when it came to the baby.

But as the months passed swiftly each man began to grow into their new  
found fatherly rolls.

By the six month they even had a strict schedule. They would all eat  
dinner together at five, then bathe Emily, put her in her pj's and  
read her a bedtime story.

Emily always preferred it when Sebastian read to her, probably because  
he gave each character it's own funny voice.

Kurt was never that creative and she would cry every time he attempted  
to read her a classic novel. One he knew would help her grow up to be  
a genius.

This particular night Kurt was busy getting ready for a date so he  
couldn't help with tube time but Sebastian insisted he had it all  
taken care of.

After Kurt was done getting ready he walked down the hall to the  
nursery to give the baby a goodnight kiss.

He stopped short at the doorway when he saw Sebastian rocking the baby  
girl gently back and forth as he sang her a soft lullaby.

_Rock a bye baby on the tree top_  
_When the wind blows the cradle will rock_  
_When the bow breaks the cradle will fall_  
_And down will come Emmy cradle and all_

Kurt never knew the normally crass man has such a beautiful singing  
voice.

The baby seemed to be enjoying it as well. She looked so peaceful and  
content in Sebastian's strong arms.

Kurt smiled at the sight if his little makeshift family. It was never  
how he imagined it would happy but it was nice nonetheless.

When Sebastian spotted him in the doorway he returned his smile.

" You look nice," He whispered to Kurt as he gently placed the now  
sleeping baby into her crib.

" Um thanks." Kurt took the rarely given compliment with a blush.

He tiptoed into the room and over to the crib. " I just came in to  
kiss her goodnight but I didn't want to interrupt you."

" Yeah. I figured I would change storytime up a little."

" Well she really seemed to like it," Kurt stated as he peered down at  
the sound asleep little angel.

" It's no big deal," Sebastian said modestly. He looked down at his  
watch then back up at Kurt. " Hey shouldn't you be gone already. The  
good doctor isn't standing you up is he?"

Then, as if on cue the doorbell rang.

Kurt waved goodbye before racing down the stairs and to the front door  
where his date was already waiting for him.

He was going out with Blaine or as he was properly known, Dr.  
's very handsome and intelligent pediatrician.

Months ago the two had struck up a mutual flirtation that was finally  
resulting in an actual date.

The evening started out perfectly. Blaine was a total gentleman.  
Opening doors and pulling out Kurt's chair. He ordered the most  
expensive bottle of wine then processed to listen as Kurt gabbed on  
and on about the baby.

In short Blaine was the dream date. That was until halfway through  
their main course when his pager went off.  
He ignored it at first but after the tenth buzz he finally checked it.

One of his terminal patients was taking a turn for the worst and the  
family was requesting he be there.

Blaine apologized profusely to Kurt but he said he really had to go.

Kurt said he understand but deep down he knew this was probably what  
it would always be like to date a doctor.  
In theory they were epitome of perfection but in reality they were  
only around for half of the important things. That would not have  
bothered Kurt if he was alone but he had a little girl to think about  
now. How would he ever explain to her that the man he was with  
couldn't be around for the important milestones in her life.

After finishing his meal and shame eating the entire, pre ordered  
chocolate souffle Kurt stepped back into the house around nine and was  
met with the sound of the blender on full blast.

He followed it to the kitchen where he found a cursing Sebastian  
scrapping green goo out of the very expensive piece of kitchen  
equipment.

" What are you doing?" Kurt asked with giggled.

Sebastian jumped at the question, clutching his chest in surprise.  
Obviously he was not expecting to see Kurt so soon.

" You scared the crap out of me Hummel. What the hell are you doing  
here anyways. The good doctor didn't ditch you did he?"

" Sorta," Kurt sighed as he continued into the kitchen. " He was  
called into work and he had to go. So what exactly are you doing here?"

" Well I was attempting to make the baby food. You know the way you  
do. But I seem to be doing it all fucking wrong." Sebastian tossed the  
rubber spatula in his hand and it slid across the counter top.

Kurt's heart unintentionally fluttered at the declaration. Just six  
months ago Sebastian wouldn't have been caught dead making baby food  
or singing lullabies. It was a refreshing change. One Kurt was drawn  
to much more than he should've been.

" Well the only thing you're making is a mess of me clean kitchen,"  
Kurt chuckled. " Plus you have mashed peas all over your shirt." He  
pointed to Sebastian's splattered shirt front.

" Just great. I really like this one too."

" Don't worry I'm sure I can get it out. Here take it off and I'll  
spray the stain remover on it."

Without either of them really thinking much about the request  
Sebastian lifts the shirt over his head leaving him bare chested.

Kurt's eyes widen for a moment before he snatches the shirt from  
Sebastian's hand. He's just about to walk away towards the laundary  
room when he spots a giant green blob of peas on Sebastian's neck.

" You still have some right here." Kurt's fingers brush across  
Sebastian's smooth skin, collecting the baby food as he goes.

Kurt gives a taste to the substance on his digits. " It doesn't taste  
that bad," He reassures Sebastian.

Sebastian shugs. " Maybe I should taste it again."

Then before Kurt can even process it Sebastian's lips are on his.

But instead of retreating Kurt melts into the unexpected kiss. It's  
nice, welcoming even.

He'd be lying to himself if he said that a part of him didn't want this.

These past few months had cast Sebastian in a whole new light. A very  
flattering one.

Plus it only made sense for them to be together. They were always  
going to be Emily's parents.

Sebastian's hand came up to cup Kurt's cheek as Kurt's hand slid  
across Sebastian's bare back to bring him closer.

After several minutes of intense lip locking they ended up in the  
master bedroom.

Sebastian removed each article of Kurt's clothes with care. Kissing  
every new piece of bare skin gentle as he went.

Kurt breathed deep, his head clouded with new found lust and a hint of  
unrequited love. It was reassuring to know Sebastian felt the same,  
wanted the same.

The notion made Kurt's throat tighten up with impending tears but he  
fought them back for the moment.

For the next two hours Sebastian tended and worshipped his body.

There was no inch of skin his fingertips, lips or tongue didn't  
explore.

Kurt had no words to describe what the man was doing to him. All he  
could do was exhale short puff of air followed by broken, wanton moans.

By the end Kurt felt so loved and cared for he couldn't help but bring  
Sebastian back to him and kiss his lips once more.

This kiss was unrushed and lazy. No hurry or care between them. Just  
another new beginning to share together.

Finally They broke apart. Each panting softly and smiling bright.

" So what about the doctor?" Sebastian asked in a whisper as his  
fingertips skimmed back and forth across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt kissed the traveling fingertip gently. " The doctor is fine. But  
he's not the other father of my baby. Em's face doesn't light up when  
he walk into the room. And he doesn't rock her to sleep or use funny  
voices when he reads her bed time stories or hold her close and kiss  
her forehead and coo those sweet nothings to her when she cries."

Kurt leaned closer to Sebastian and rested his head on the mans solid,warm chest.  
"He's just another guy but you, you're the one I'm going to spend the  
rest of my life with. You're the one that always going to be around to  
raise that beautiful girl. And you do it so perfectly. I couldn't ask  
for more." A single tear slid down Kurt's cheek.

Sebastian wiped it away quickly.  
" I feel the same way about you Kurt. I really think we could make  
this work. That you, me and Em could be a real family."

" I would really love that," Kurt nodded. His tears giving way to  
happy laughter.

They meet again in a tender kiss. Sebastian's lips sound and sure as  
they glided smoothly over Kurt's.

Five months later at Emily's 2nd birthday Sebastian proposes to a  
very surprised Kurt. He happily accepts as their friends snap  
picture after picture. The last picture snapped one of Kurt and  
Sebastian kissing Emily on each one of her little chubby cheeks.  
Both eternally grateful to the beautiful little girl that brought them  
together.


	19. My Free Falling Heart

**Day Nineteen: First Amusement Park.**

**Title: My Free Falling Heart. **

**Word Count: 571**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Step Brothers Kurt and Sebastian attend Disneyworld for the first time. **

**Authors Note: Written for day Nineteen of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**My Free Falling Heart.**_

" Hey Kurt-Kurt let go in that big tall tower one," Sebastian exclaims  
excitedly as he pulls Kurt along by his forearm.

Kurt's stomach drops at the sight of the ride in question. It's tall  
and menacing and even from here he can clearly make out the sound of  
people screaming inside of it.

He looks from the ride back at his step brother.

Kurt's not sure if he's ever seen the boy this excited. Like any  
typical thirteen year old he has that whole mad at the world thing  
down to a tee.

Kurt on the other hand is a content thirteen year old. Sure when his  
father first announced he was getting married Kurt was none too  
pleased but now it's been a year and he's mostly past that.

The only hang up he has now are his unplaced feeling for his step  
brother.

It happened about six months ago. Kurt and Sebastian were playing  
video games in the living room when Sebastian suddenly paused the  
game. Returning from the kitchen with a try of Kurt's favorite snakes  
and some waters.

For some reason the gesture touched Kurt so much. It had taken them a  
while to get to this point but now that they were there it was like a  
friend and brother all in one.

Unfortunately the secret Kurt was harboring made it hard for him to be  
around Sebastian so much.

But now he had no choice. For spring break their parents planned a  
three day trip to Orlando.

The first stop,Disneyworld. After bitching most of the morning about  
only going on the little kid rides Sebastian insisted they conquer a  
big one. So now the were en route to the Hollywood Tower of Terror.

Kurt does his best to mask his nerves as they wait in line. He doesn't  
want Sebastian to think he's some kind of scaredy cat. But as the line  
inches closer and closer to the actual ride his stomach begins to do  
back flips.

Fifteen nerve racking minutes later they're next in line and Kurt is actually shaking.

" Hey bro are you okay?" Sebastian asks as he nudges Kurt's side with  
his elbow. " You look a little green."

" I'm just um a little you know um," Kurt babbles stupidly. Wanting to  
mentally slap himself for sounding so dumb.

" Hey don't sweat it. You'll do fine. I'll even hold your hand if you  
need me to."

" I don't," Kurt responded automatically.  
He did. " Maybe I should just sit this out."

" No Kurt you can't leave me all alone now. Look I promise if you go  
on this with me I'll go on all the princess rides with you and I'll  
even buy you one of those Mickey Mouse shaped ice creams."

" Yeah if I can even keep it down after this," Kurt laughed.

" So you'll go on with me. Please" Sebastian pleaded adorably.

Kurt sighed in defeat. " Yes. Fine I'll go on with. But you have to  
buy me a balloon too."

" Deal," Sebastian accepted with a bright smile.

The ride wasn't nearly as bad a Kurt expected. They even got a  
hilarious picture of them both screaming like little girls, out of it.

True to Sebastian's word they spent the rest of the day on rides like  
Snow White, Peter Pan and Dumbo. Kurt sits happily beside his step brother and just for a moment doesn't think about his little crush.


	20. Never Again

**Day Twenty: First Argument(+Makeup) **

**Title: Never Again**

**Word Count:1500**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Summary: Kurt's job get in the way of his relationship with Sebastian.**

**Authors Note: Written for day twenty of the Kurtbastian first meme.**

* * *

_**Never Again**_

It's four am when Kurt finally exits the posh hotel and steps out into  
the blustery New York City air.

He walks briskly up the street, thanking god that he wore a heavy  
jacket.

To save the money he's just earned he decides to forgoes a cab and  
walk the fifteen blocks back to his place.

About five blocks in he's miserable. He can't wait be home so that he  
can take a hot shower, slip on some soft pj's, crawl into his big warm  
bed and cuddle with his love.

He enters the apartment silently.

A skill he's gotten better at over the past few months. He used to  
make such a commotion when he came in late at night. Now he's quiet as  
a church mouse.

He tip toes towards the bedroom, smiling to himself when he see's his  
gorgeous boyfriend laid out face up on the bed. His reading glasses  
still on his face and a medical textbook laying open on his chest.

Sebastian has a tendency to sleep like a giant starfish. All four  
limbs spread out wide. It's an adorable sigh. So cute in fact that  
Kurt can't resist creeping towards the bed and climbing in beside his  
man.

He knows he shouldn't, knows he should shower and change first. But he  
just can't resist. After the long day he's just had Sebastian looks  
like home to him. Like the place he wants to burrow inside of and  
never come out.

Kurt crawls over his boyfriends lap before leaning down to press a  
kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Sebastian stirs every so softly as Kurt continues. Each of his  
kisses longer than the last until Sebastian finally grunts and his  
eyes flutter open.

"Mmm Kurt. Is that you baby?" Sebastian asks with a yawn. Moving his  
glasses off his face so he can rub at his tired eyes.

It's a silly question but Kurt can't fault a still half asleep  
Sebastian for it.

" Yep it's me," Kurt whispers. " I just got in. I missed you so much  
today." He leans down again. His lips gliding across Sebastian's neck  
this time.

" I missed you too beautiful." Sebastian inhales deeply as his hands  
come up to rub at Kurt's sore back.

Then, all at once the entire mood of the room shifts.

Sebastian tenses up under Kurt, his hand falling limply to his sides.  
This is not good. Kurt knew he should've just showered.

" Kurt why are you still in your work clothes? Sebastian asks. His  
tone a painful mix of sadness and disappointment.

When Kurt doesn't answer Sebastian sits up swiftly, causing Kurt to  
shift off his lap and land firmly on the mattress.

" Did you really think I would want to fool around while you're still  
dressed for a client? Plus you reek of him. The scent of his  
disgusting cologne is still all over you. You know I hate that smell."  
Sebastian spits the last word out bitterly like it's a bad taste on  
his tongue.

Kurt bows his head, his hand clawing mindlessly at the bedspread.  
. " I know. I just… I…" he sighs weakly.  
He has no good excuse. He knows what he's done is wrong.

He's promised Sebastian time and time again that he would never let  
his escorting overlap with their relationship.

Sebastian begins to pace the floor.  
" You know Kurt it's bad enough that you were gone until four in the  
morning and you didn't even call me."

" He made me turn off my cell. He insisted on it." Kurt defends weakly.

" Well that's real safe." Sebastian retorts sarcastically.

" He did it because he wanted privacy. He paid double for it. I  
couldn't say no."

Sebastian pauses, looking up at Kurt in anger." Are you seriously  
trying to defend your sleazeball client right now?"

" I'm not defending him. I'm just explaining to you what happened. Now  
can we please just drop this. I had a terrible, exhausting day. Then I  
come home and I see you laying here all perfect and gorgeous and I  
just… I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

Sebastian sat beside him and took his hand. " I know you are Kurt. But  
I-I don't know if I can keep doing this."

" You don't mean that," Kurt insist. His voice cracking weakly.

Sebastian takes a deep breath, like he's preparing for a big fall. "  
It's just I have so much going on with school right now. You know I  
could barely even focus on studying tonight because I was so worried  
about you. I can't let that happen Kurt I have to be sharp so that I  
can get into the med program. It's my one and only shot."

" So you're breaking up with me. But I promises this will never happen  
again. I'll make sure of it," Kurt pleads as the hot tears filled his  
eyes.

Sebastian inches closer to Kurt almost like he's about to console him.  
But he stops himself half way.

"I think I'm just going to go. Stay at a hotel for the night."  
Sebastian gets back up off the bed and heads for the closet.

" Right now?" Kurt sniffles pathetically.

" Yeah. I'll come back in the morning to get my stuff."

Kurt watches through tear filled eyes as Sebastian packs up a few of  
his things and walks silently out of the room.

After hours of crying Kurt finally curls up in a ball and falls asleep.

He wakes up at ten and drags himself to the bathroom to scrub his  
skin until it's raw. He's disgusted with himself.

When he get out he throws on so of Sebastian's baggy sweats and a  
thermal.

He sits on the sofa, trying but failing to not stare at the door. Just  
when he thinks that maybe he should head out, that maybe Sebastian  
won't want to see him when he comes to get his things but then the  
door bell rings.

Kurt looks up curiously. Who the heck could that be.

He peers through the peephole to see Sebastian standing on the other  
side.

Kurt opens the door a bit too eagerly.

" Hey," Sebastian waves shyly. " Sorry for the knock but I forgot my  
key last night. I hope I didn't bother you."

" No. Not at all." Kurt steps aside to let him in.

There's a moment of tense, awkward silence between before Kurt chokes  
up.

Just the idea that he has let Sebastian down so much, to the point  
where they can no longer be together tears Kurt apart.

" Kurt," Sebastian sighs painfully.  
" Please-please don't cry. I can't stand to hear you cry."

" I'm sorry Bas I just-just," Kurt sobs brokenly into his hands.

There's a beat and then Sebastian is holding him tight, close to his  
firm familiar body.

" Please Kurt," Sebastian begs, his plea accentuated with a light  
kiss to Kurt's cheek.

" Bas," Kurt sniffles as Sebastian's lips press to his face again and  
again. Each kiss becoming more urgent than the last.

" Kurt," Sebastian whispers weakly. His hand cupping Kurt's cheek  
tenderly as his lips continues to move frantically.

With that the two break. Their lips crashing into each others  
forcefully.

Kurt's tears continue to lightly fall as they continue to kiss  
passionately. He's fears this may be a goodbye kiss but he's just to  
weak to pull away.

Suddenly Sebastian's grip on his waist tightens until it's painful but  
the pain is good. A reminder that this is real.

Somehow in the haze of longing for one another's touch they end up on  
the sofa. Desperately tearing at each others clothing until they're both  
stripped bare.

Their kisses turn from needy to loving. It's so warm and familiar here  
in Sebastian's arms that Kurt gives in completely. Not even caring what  
the context of this may be.

Hours of tender kisses, tight embarrassed and soft unhurried lovemaking  
pass before they finally break apart.

They lay on the sofa comfortable and sated in each others arms.

" I'm going to quit my job," Kurt confesses quietly as he traces the  
pattern of freckles on Sebastian's forearm.

" You know you don't have to do that Kurt. What I said yesterday was  
dumb. I was just speaking out of frustration. You should be able to do  
whatever you want."

Kurt turns in Sebastian's arms until they're face to face. " But I  
don't want to do it. Sure the money's good but beyond that it's not  
worth it. I've been using it as a safety for far too long because I'm  
scared I won't be good at anything else."

"Don't ever think that baby. You'll be great at anything you do."  
Sebastian kisses his nose.

" Yeah tell me that six months from now when I'm a waiter," Kurt  
chuckles.

" I will," Sebastian smiles.

" So that means we're back to us?" Kurt asks sheepishly, refusing to  
look Sebastian in the eye out of fear that he won't like what he sees.

Sebastian tips his chin up, their eyes locking. Sebastian's filled  
with nothing but love. " We'll never be not us," he admits happily  
before placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.


	21. Something You'll Never Forget

**Day Twenty One: First Time Having Sex**

**Title: Something You'll Never Forget**

**Word Count: 2054**

**Rating: M (underage smut,age difference, teacher-student)**

**Summary: Sebastian swipes his V-card with a never unexpected person.**

**Authors Note: Written for day twenty one of the Kurtbastian first meme.**

* * *

_**Something You'll Never Forget.**_

It's wrong. The definition of wrong actually. But somehow that makes  
it's feel a hundred present right to them.

That feeling of rightness flows through Sebastian as he lays face up  
on the impressively bed.

Naked from the waist down as Professor Hummel's head bobs between his  
parted and raised up legs.

Sebastian never imagined his first time would be this hot. He always  
expected it to suck. That he would lose it to some bumbling high  
school boy that had no clue what he was doing.

But that was months ago. Before he set eyes on Professor Hummel.

The man was… Well there was really no way to describe him. He was  
somehow incredibly adorable and insanely sexy at the same time.

He carried himself with an air of sophistication but anyone paying as  
much attention as Sebastian would be able to tell that he was really  
hiding an animal under that dapper exterior.

That point was never more proven than tonight.

After dinner and before the dorms were locked for the night Sebastian  
snuck out of Dalton to go to Scandals. His roommate was covering for  
him and even offered to help him sneak back in at the wee hours of the  
morning.  
But little did Sebastian know that his night would take a very  
unexpected turn.

He had only been inside the club a few minutes when he spotted a  
hottie leaning up against the bar. His trim hips swaying back and  
forth to the beat of the music.

Only his backside was visible but that was all Sebastian needed to  
see. If this guys face was as impeccable as his ass Sebastian would be  
more than pleased.

Sebastian leaned up to the bar, stepping right behind the stranger to  
whisper low in his ear. " Hey sexy can I buy you a drink."

The man turned around and Sebastian's heart dropped.

" Professor Hummel?" he squeaked like some pre pubescent bird.

" Good evening Sebastian," The professor greeted casually. " What  
bring you here at this hour?"

" Oh well um you see I just um…"

" You suck out and are in possession of a fake id. That's breaking not  
one but two of Dalton's rule."

" You're not going to rat me out are you?" Sebastian asked nervously.

Professor Hummel smiled sympathetically at him. " I guess I'll let this  
one slid. I remember being seventeen."

" That because it wasn't very long ago,"Sebastian commented with a  
smile. The song switched over to something disco and a bunch of older,  
bear type gays took to the dance floor. This was not what Sebastian  
had been expecting.

He frowned in disappointment. " Maybe I should just go."

Before he could even take one step the professor halted him. " No  
stay. This is your first time you should just enjoy it. In fact I'll  
even be your designated driver if you want to drink."

" Really? Sebastian asked in surprise. "But what about you?"

" I never drink when I go out. I save that for home," the professor  
winked.

Sebastian face heated up at he took a seat at the bar. First ordering  
a vodka tonic followed by a beer and then a Jack and coke.

He was just about to order his fourth when his teacher stopped him.

" I'm cutting you off," the professor said sternly as his hand  
gripped Sebastian's shoulder firmly.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, the authoritative tone causing his pants  
to tighten.

" I'd prefer if you just tied me down," Sebastian said seductively,  
popping the lime from his gin and tonic into his mouth and giving it a  
hardy suck.

The professor's eyes widened for a moment before he regained his  
composure. " You're drunk," he said with an amused chuckle.

Sebastian takes Professor Hummels hand, rubbing circles into the  
smooth palm. " Not drunk enough to notice the way you're looking at  
me right now. The way you always look at me. You want me professor.  
Just admit it."

Sebastian knows it's his liquid courage failing this little act.

Right now he doesn't care but tomorrow when he get suspended he may  
feel differently.

Then something completely unexpected yet equally amazing happens.

The professor grabs him around the waist and yanks him close. " You're  
right. I do want you," he growls so deep and primarily Sebastian nearly  
comes.

" Let's get out of here." With their hands still connected he  
wrenches Sebastian from the bar stool.

Sebastian's heart feels like it may beat out of his chest but he  
remains cool and collected. " Sure," he nods casually, like this is  
not a big frickin deal.

" Great. Let's go." his teacher pulls him through the crowded club and  
out into the cool night air.

It hits Sebastian sharply and he inhales deeply. Hoping the fresh air  
will help to clear his slightly clouded mind.

" Are you sure about this  
Mr. Smythe?" The professor ask as they head over to his car. " You  
know that if we do anything it will have to be at your discretion. If  
anyone ever found out about this I could get in a lot of trouble."

That very statement is what tips Sebastian's over the edge. Just  
knowing he's about to break the rules and go home with a teacher turns  
him on to the point where's he's now rock hard in his jeans.

He leans into the older man and plants a firm kiss to his scrumptious  
lips.  
" Take me home professor. I promise not to tell a soul." He winks.

By the time they pull up to a large house the alcohol is almost  
completely out of Sebastian's system. Now he's running off pure  
adrenaline which is just as good if not better.

The moment the professor unlocks his front door Sebastian attacks  
him. His hands gripping the man's tiny waist as his tongue plunged  
into his sweet mouth.

This is just too good of a moment to pass up by being timid.  
Sebastian's sure that if he shows one bit of uncertainty that this  
whole thing will be called off.

He just can't take that risk. Not when he has his tongue in the mouth  
of Ohio's finest teacher.

" God you're eager," professor Hummel pants between kisses. " Why  
don't we go up to the bedroom and get more comfortable."

" Okay," Sebastian nods happily.

The professors bedroom is so him. All sleek lines and classic colors.  
And all centered around a massive king sized bed.

The professor practically throws Sebastian onto said bed before  
climbing on top of him.

He begins undoing the buttons on Sebastian's shirt then proceeds to  
remove his pants and underwear completely.

Sebastian wants to be embarrassed but he's far too turned on.

Professor Hummel is looking down at him like he's a perfect piece of  
meat and he's a hungry lion.

" Holy shit you are perfect," he sighs. Leaning into Sebastian and  
running his tongue slowly down his exposed chest.

He occasionally nips and sucks, paying extra attention to each of  
Sebastian's hip bones and his belly button. Both places Sebastian  
would never know felt so good to have sucked on.

Sebastian writhed underneath the experienced man. Each touch of his  
lips to Sebastian's overheated skin driving him crazier than the last.

When professor Hummel finally takes him in his mouth Sebastian gasps.  
The sensation a heady mix over amazing and slightly overwhelming.

He's had this done to him once before at a party but it was not nearly  
as amazing. That guy had no clue what he was doing compared to the  
good professor. Who's mouth needed it's own medal it was so talented.

" Oh-oh professor," Sebastian moaned.

He slid off Sebastian with a wet pop, smiling as he licked the corners of  
his mouth. " You can call me Kurt."

Kurt leans back into Sebastian, capturing his lips in a steamy kiss  
that leaves him breathless.

Kurt leaned away first and Sebastian follows his lips like a dog after  
a bone.

Kurt pressed his index finger to Sebastian's lips. " You just wait  
here. I'll be right back."

He slides off the bed. Sebastian watching with wide eyes as the  
professor, no Kurt, Kurt slips out of his tight pants and clingy t-  
shirt. Leaving him completely naked. The sight is so breathtaking  
Sebastian has to physically look away just so that he doesn't finish.

Kurt returns with a smile. A large bottle of KY in one hand and a box  
of trojans in the other.

He climbs back into the bed and back on top of Sebastian.

" Is this your first time?" Kurt asks in a gruff whisper as his  
nibbles softly on Sebastian's neck.

" Um…" Sebastian gulps, his stomach flip flopping. " Um yes. Is that  
a… Is that a problem?"

" No," Kurt whispers. " Not at all. I'll be sure to take it easy on  
you." He kisses Sebastian once more on the neck before sitting back up.

Kurt tears a condom open and hands the ring of latex over to Sebastian.  
" Here roll it on me. Safety first." He winks.

Sebastian clears his mind as he takes the condom and rolling it  
completely over the professors hard length.

Kurt clicks the bottle of lube open, pouring some of the clear liquid  
over two of his fingers. " Open your legs up wide for me." He tells  
Sebastian softly.

He complies instantly. His legs spreading open as far as he can get  
them.

When a single digit slips past his tight ring of muscles he winces.

It should feel weird, having a finger somewhere there's never been one  
before but it doesn't. It is a little uncomfortable with slight  
pressure around it. But the moment Kurt bends his finger and brushes  
over what Sebastian knows from Internet research is his prostate, all that changes. .

Everything he read was right, prostate stimulation feels out of this  
world. He can only imagine what having Kurt's dick inside of him will  
feel like.

All too soon he finding that out in a very big way. After being  
stretched open by three of Kurt's very lubricated fingers he's being  
instructed to put his legs up onto Kurt shoulders.

" Be sure to relax," Kurt reminds him.  
" If you're too tense it will hurt more."

He pushes just his tip in and Sebastian shouts, his eyes slamming shut  
to help take focus off the pain.

Kurt pauses, his hand cupping Sebastian's cheek tenderly.  
" Hey look at me."

Sebastian eyes flutter open.

" You're doing great." He compliments. " Just look at me okay. Focus  
on me and not the burn."

" Okay." Sebastian nods, resting his forehead against Kurt's and  
looking him deep in the big blue eyes.

It's still just as painful as before but focusing on Kurt does help to take his  
mind off everything else.

Soon Kurt's rhythm is steady as Sebastian pants breathlessly below him.

" Ah-ah. Ku-Kurt. It's good. Oh-oh it's so good. Jesus."

Their lips meet in a messy off center kiss as Kurt's hips continue to  
rock up into him. Over and over. Deep and unrelenting.

Kurt's licks the forming sweat off Sebastian collarbone before moaning.  
" Oh god Sebastian you're are so hot. So tight. God you're fucking  
perfect. Fuck I'm gonna-fuck," Kurt shouts, his body shaking.

When he suddenly pulls out Sebastian whimpers at the lose but in no  
time he's happy again when Kurt mouth is around his. Sucking him off  
until he's coming right down the teachers throat.

His orgasm so intense he has to shut his eyes and let it simply wash  
over him.

He feels a hand rubbing his shoulder firmly and a soft voice calling his  
name.

He smiles to himself just as the hand goes from rubbing to shaking.

Sebastian blinks his eyes open to find that he is most definitely not  
in a bed but in his fourth period English class.

" Sebastian," Jeff snaps at his side gaining his full attention. "  
What the hell man. You totally just zoned out. Did you even hear what  
I just said?"

" Hmm," Sebastian hums.

" I was telling you professor Hummels name is Kurt. Apparently him  
and my brother went to high school together.i guess now you know what  
name to call out during your sex dreams," Jeff laughs.

" Oh you have no idea my friend," Sebastian winks before turning his  
full attention back to professor Hummel who's up in the front of the  
class explaining romantic poetry.


	22. Distance Makes The Heart Less Cynical

**Day Twenty Two: First Time Being Away From Each Other For Longer Than A Week Since Dating.**

**Title: Distance Makes The Heart Less Cynical**

**Word Count:1770**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Roommates and "Friends" Kurt and Sebastian spend the week apart and it causes a stunning revelation. **

**Authors Note: Written for day twenty two of the Kurtbastian First Meme. I changed it a bit. They are not dating.**

* * *

_**Distance Makes The Heart Less Cynical**_

Kurt makes his way through the crowded club. Clad only in a pair of  
gold spandex short, his skin slathered in raspberry scented shimmering  
lotion.

A few strong hands pinch and poke his ass in the short trip to the  
dressing room but he doesn't mind. It's typical behavior for the  
Friday night crowd.

Once his through the curtain and away from the loud thumpa thumpa of  
the music he can finally breath.

He sits down heavily on the leather sofa in between Kenneth  
and Peter making out on one side and Stewart reading a Tort law book  
on the other.

A couple of the other go-go boys walk in and out of the room as the  
beats of the dance floor shuffle on.

When the song_ I'm Too Sexy_ comes up over the sound system a collective  
sigh can be heard from each and every dancer. Kurt's the only one not  
opposed to the tune because that song being on can only mean one  
thing. He's about to make rent.

He digs into his shorts. Fishing out the various bills and counting  
them quickly. $148 after eight hours of dancing his ass off. Added to  
his paycheck that would barely be enough to cover a month but luckily  
he doesn't have to worry about that because he has his very talented roommate.

The song draws to a close and the music switches over to something eights to appeal to the older men in the crowd.

" Read it and weep fuckers," an overly confident voice calls out as  
the curtain gets ripped back and in steps Sebastian Smythe. His tight  
silver shorts spilling over with wads of cash.

" And that was just from one dance," he boast as he does a little spin  
to show off his earnings.

" Do you know what this means?" Sebastian asks excitedly, his fingers  
reaching for a twenty.

Before Sebastian can get his hand on a single dollar Kurt runs  
over to him in a hurry.

" It means we just made rent," he winks before sticking his hand right  
into Sebastian's shorts to pull the loot out in fistfuls.

" Well actually I was going to say that the last round of the night  
was on me but hey any option that get's your hand down my pants is the  
one I'll stick with." Sebastian winks

" Don't flatter yourself Smythe. I'm only in it for the money." Kurt says as he retrieves the last dollar from Sebastian's shorts.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. " Typical."

They finally exit the club at dawn. Each a bit tipsy from that last  
round of shot Sebastian insisted on buying.

They walk the short distance to their shared apartment. It's no  
penthouse suit but it fills the void.

Both are still buzzing high off their night so as usual sleep alludes  
them.

After the two toe off their boots and remove their coats they each look each other up and down.  
Both still wearing their ridiculously tight shorts and nothing else.

" So you wanna change and go to the diner?" Sebastian asks. His arm  
stretching over his head, causing the muscles in his stomach to pull  
tight.

Kurt shake his head." No. I'm not really that hungry."

Despite his claim he licks his  
lips hungrily.

" So what do you wanna do then?" Sebastian prods. Already knowing full  
well by the look in Kurt's eye.

" We could stay here and fuck all morning," Kurt states matter of  
factly.

Sebastian throws him a wicked grin. " God I was hoping you'd say that."

They attack each other. Hands pulling at the little amount of clothing  
they have on as lips press firmly to necks and collarbones.

This has been happening ever since the two moved in together six months ago. They  
have sex whenever the mood strikes them. Which is pretty much all the  
time.

Each have deemed themselves terrible at relationships but great at  
sex so this always seemed like the best option.

Their one and only rule. No kissing on the mouth. Kurt's always  
believed it would muddle things up too much. Sex he could handle but  
kissing, kissing was a whole other level.

Sebastian's strong arms hoist Kurt up as he spin their connected  
bodies around and charges for the bedroom.

He tosses Kurt playfully onto his mattress before leaning over to grab  
a rubber off the side table.

Kurt seizes it from his hand, tearing it open effortlessly before  
setting it aside.

Sebastian scrambles up onto the bed. He knows whenever Kurt prolongs  
the sex he's looking for a good blow job. Something Sebastian's more  
them happy to provide.

Kurt's eyes roll back in his head as Sebastian takes him down. His  
fingers messaging Kurt's ball as he tongue laps at his tip.

Kurt fingers thread through Sebastian's soft hair. " Fuck Bas you  
are way too good at this."

Sebastian slides off with a noisy pop.  
" Well thanks. It's just one of my many talents."

While most people would find Sebastian constant bragging cocky or  
find it's hot. As a matter a fact it's a major turn on for  
him.

He see's it as confidence and to him there is nothing sexier than that.

Kurt fumbles for the condom packet at his side, slipping it quickly  
onto Sebastian's already rock hard erection.

Kurt loves sex with Sebastian. There's nothing he won't try. No  
suggestion he'll scoff out. He's adventurous, completely spontaneous and  
best of all amazing.

He yanks Kurt to him with just the right amount of roughness. He slides  
into him at just the perfect speed. Not too fast but not too slow.

Kurt bites at the corner of his bottom lip as Sebastian begins to pump  
in and out. His moves smooth and slick. his rhythm mind blowing.

" Mmm-ah," Kurt shuddered below him as the slapping sound of their  
sweaty skin fills the otherwise quiet room.

" You like that Kurt?" Sebastian growls. " Like me fucking you?"

Kurt nods, his stomach clenching as Sebastian shifts and rubs right  
over his prostate.

" You're so goddamn sexy Kurt." Sebastian licks a long line from Kurt's  
Adam's apple to his ear lobe. " And your skin is like silk plus it  
taste like raspberries. Those are my favorite." He winks.

" Oh Bas-Bas please. Harder," Kurt begs.  
He would return a compliment to his roommate but he's afraid that if  
he starts to compliment Sebastian that he may never stop.

Sebastian steadied himself before he begins to pound into Kurt's ass,  
abusing it in the best way possible.

All Kurt can do now is moan and wail. Focusing on the orgasm he knows  
is about to be fantastic considering his prostate is being struck over  
and over again.

Finally Kurt comes with a shout. The white fluid streaking across his  
and Sebastian's lower belly's.

" Oh shit Kurt," Sebastian howls, burying his face in Kurt's neck as  
his body tenses up briefly before relaxing to the point where his  
entire dead weight is resting on top of Kurt's sated body.

" I am so glad you suggested that," Sebastian chuckles as he rolls off  
of Kurt and pops the condom off.

" Yeah me too," Kurt sights, rolling over and resting his head on his  
arm.

" Hey guess what," Sebastian baits him.

" What?" Kurt laughs.

" I got invited on a week long trip to Palm Springs."

" Really? Kurt says back in shock.  
" By who?"

" A regular at the club. He said he needs some arm candy for all there  
parties he has to attend."

" Well what did you say?"

" I said hell yes. An all expenses paid trip to Cali. I am so there.  
Are you going to be able to survive a whole week without me?  
Sebastian flashes a cocky smile.

Kurt rolls onto his back with a huff.  
" Like I always say. Don't flatter yourself Smythe."

Sebastian leaves for his trip the very next day.

At first Kurt was enjoying the peace and quiet. He did his school  
work, ordered the Indian food Sebastian always hated, took a long hot  
bubble bath and even cleaned out his closet.

But by the second day he already missed Bas unbearably. He missed  
waking up to the smell of strong, freshly brewed coffee. Missed  
walking into the kitchen and finding Sebastian in just his boxers and  
an open bathrobe. His hair still sleep mussed and his eye still heavy. He  
always looked so adorable in the mornings.

At first Kurt believed it was just for the little stuff like that but  
by the fifth day he was beginning to just miss Sebastian as a whole.

Stuff like his voice, his smile, his little compliments that made Kurt  
feel good in even the worst of times.

Kurt tried and tried to convince himself that it was really just the  
sex he was missing. But deep down he knew the truth. Their hooking up  
had muddled things because now Kurt was pretty sure he was in love with  
his roommate.

By Sunday Kurt was practically itching to see Sebastian. He tried to not watch the clock but it was no use.

At three the door knob finally turned. Kurt went running for it. He  
hadn't really planned on what he was going to say or do so he just  
stuck with his gut.

The moment that the California sun kissed Sebastian stepped  
in Kurt pounced, Throwing his entire body into the boys arms and  
causing Sebastian to let out a loud "omph."

Before his roommate could get one snarky comment in Kurt captured his  
lips in a deep kiss.

They felt just as good as they always did pressed to his skin but this  
was better because Sebastian was returning the kiss with just as much  
passion.

When they broke apart panting slightly Kurt rested his forehead heavily  
on Sebastian's. " I missed you," he whispered over Sebastian's still parted  
lips.

" I missed you too," Sebastian admitted with a smirk.

" Look Bas I know what we always said about keeping this just sex but  
um this past week I've really has time to think and I'm-I'm pretty  
sure I'm in love with you."

Sebastian chuckled softly. " God I was hoping you'd say that because I'm in  
love with you too. Have been for awhile now."

They both laughed happily before meeting for another kiss.

That night when they slept together it was still just as perfect as  
always but there was something more between them now. Something deeper, something incredible. And all it took was a week apart to help them realize it.


	23. A Friendly Reminder

**Day Twenty Three: First Family Outing**

**Title: A Friendly Reminder **

**Word Count:1070**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: On their first family vacation Sebastian fears Kurt has lost his adventurous side. So he makes a plan to fix that.**

**Author's Note: Written for day Twenty Three of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**A Friendly Reminder.**_

" Sweetie do you have the sunscreen?" Kurt called out to his husband  
as they walked up the beach.

" It's in one of the bag," Sebastian called back.

" Are you sure?" Kurt questioned sternly. " Because you know how much  
the babies skin will burn if we don't have it."

Sebastian paused with a heavy sigh.  
" Yes Kurt I'm positive. I checked it three times before we left."

Finally Kurt found a suitable spot and laid the oversized blanket  
into the sand before plopping down.

He remover Fletcher from his stroller as Libby played happily with her  
pail and shovel.

So far things on their first family vacation were going well. The only  
bad part was Kurt seemed more tightly wound than usual. Everything had  
to be packed planned and organized to a tee.

Sebastian missed his spontaneous husband. The one that would dance  
around their little apartment at three in the morning or insist on  
painting every wall in that apartment a different color.

Hints of that Kurt were still there. But mostly he was in daddy mode  
24/7.

Sebastian was of course grateful. In fact it was kind of a turn of  
watching Kurt be such an amazing father to their two kids. Especially  
since Sebastian own father was just a prick to him while he was  
growing up.

But Sebastian was only human. He longed for just a moment of that man  
back. So he took a shot in the dark.

Kurt had just set the now sleeping baby back into his stroller so  
Sebastian grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, sat behind his husband,  
tugging the shirt off his shoulders and began to rub the creamy white  
liquid into the equally creamy white skin.

" What are you doing?" Kurt asked seriously.

" I don't want this beautiful porcelain skin to burn," Sebastian  
whispered low.

Kurt looked back at him. " I hadn't planned on taking my shirt off."

" Why not? We're at the beach."

Kurt looked back and forth. " There are just a lot of people here."

" This coming from the man who spent all of San Francisco Pride 2014 in  
nothing but a g-string and a smile." Sebastian laughed.

" That was five years ago Sebastian. I'm a father now. It would be unsavory  
for me to do anything like that anymore."

Just then Libby flung her shovel into the air and it landed right on  
the baby, causing him to wake up screaming.

Kurt scrambled to his feet, pulling his shirt back on in the process.

Sebastian looked out into the water. This was most definitely not the  
exotic beach trip he always planned on taking with his husband. That one included romantic  
sunset dinners and sex in the sand. Not screaming babies and a covered  
up Kurt.

Of course that original plan had been crafted years ago, before  
they decided to have a family. But just because they did now didn't  
mean they still couldn't have the trip they originally planned. And that  
fact alone is what fueled Sebastian's next idea.

When they returned from the beach they put the kids down for a nap and  
Kurt went to hop into a shower.

That's when Sebastian put some phone calls in and arranged for the  
perfect next day.

Kurt woke up alone to breakfast in bed and a note on the pillow.

Took the kids down to the daycare center for the day. Turns out this  
resort has a really good one. Please meet me at room number 11B in an  
hour.  
Love Sebastian.

Exactly an hour later Kurt was knocking on the door. Sebastian  
answered with a smile before yanking Kurt in by the collar and  
smashing their lips together.

When their kiss finally broke Kurt looked up at him baffled. " What's  
going on?"

" You and I are taking a vacation."

" But we're already on vacation."

" I know," Sebastian grinned.

" But what about the ki-"

Sebastian pressed his finger to Kurt's lips. " If you have any trust  
in me at all then you won't ask a single question."

" Fine," Kurt sighed.

" Great now let's go. I have big plans for us today."

First they went into town to walk hand in hand around the local  
shops. Around three they ate on the sand at this cute little cafe and  
when they returned to their one night paid for suit at five the sun  
was just setting.

Sebastian took a large blanket from the bed and opened the sliding  
glass door. " You know the best thing about these suits?" he asked  
Kurt as he took his hand.

" What?" Kurt asked.

" They all have there own little private beaches." He tugged his  
husband along until they were both standing in the sand.

Sebastian spread the blanket out and then began to strip out of his clothing.

Kurt's eyes widened. " Sebastian what the hell are you doing?"

" Getting ready to enjoy this beautiful sunset."

" And you need to strip for that because?"

A now completely naked Sebastian took a step towards Kurt and seized  
him around the waist. " Because I need to remind my husband that while  
we may be grown ups and daddies we're still us." He kissed Kurt's  
neck softly as his fingers slid down the zipper of his shorts.

" Still the people who skinny dipped in our neighbor's pool junior  
year." He nibbled softly on Kurt earlobe while tugging the shorts off  
him.

" Still the ones who used to go to time square and kiss strangers on  
new years before exchanging our own steamy kiss."

Sebastian took a firm hold of Kurt's length and he whimpered, throwing  
his hands around Sebastian's neck.

They toppled into the sand in a tangled mess of limbs. Having three  
rounds of amazing and long overdue sex.

When they returned to the suit they continued their rekindled love  
fest. Taking a hot shower together, staying up to watch a movie and  
finally falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they returned to their room. Sebastian paid the nanny  
he had hired for the night as Kurt smiled proudly at his very clever  
husband.

After breakfast they took the kids to a little cove on the beach and  
spent the day splashing around in the shallow water and building giant  
sand castles.

All in all it was one of the best trips they had ever taken.


	24. Of Busted Boards And Broken Bones

**Day Twenty Four: First Trip To The Hospital/Doctor Since Dating**

**Title: Of Busted Boards And Broken Bones**

**Word Count: 760**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: In an attempt to impress his best friend and secret crush Kurt, Sebastian make a total ass of himself.**

**Authors Note: Written for day twenty four of the Kurtbastian First Meme. Again I changed it. They are not dating.**

* * *

_**Of Busted Boards And Broken Bones**_

" Hey-hey Puckerman is Kurt still watching?" Sebastian calls over to  
Puck.

Noah looks down to see Kurt and Puck's girlfriend Rachel sitting in the  
grass beside the half pipe.

" Yes for the fifth time he's still looking," Puck answers with an eye  
roll.  
" Now just go already."

" Fine-fine," Sebastian brushes his friend off as he lines his board  
up with the edge of the pipe.

" Hey guys check this out," he shouts, gaining the attention of Rachel  
and the boy he's doing all this for, Kurt.

He wants nothing more to impress his best friend, mostly because he's  
head over heels in love with him.

His board glides effortlessly down the pipe and he even nails his first  
trick. But as he attempts the second, more difficult one his back foot  
completely misses the board. It goes flying and Sebastian lands on the  
wood, his right ankle snapping on impact.

" Oh my god," Kurt says in a panic, jumping up from the grass and  
running over to his best friends side.

" Bas are you okay," Kurt asked in concern. His hand cupping his cheek  
tenderly.

Sebastian wants nothing more then to close his eyes and embrace the  
touch but he doesn't want to add insult to his injury so he simply  
dismisses Kurt.

" Yeah-yeah I'm fine." He assures as he sits up and shoos Kurt away.  
" It doesn't even-ahhhh," he screams, the pain excruciating.

" Okay you stubborn boy you are going to the doctor right now," Kurt  
insist.  
" Noah help me get Tony Hawk here into my car."

On the way there Sebastian calls his mother to assure her that he's  
fine and that Kurt is taking him to the hospital.

A half hour later they arrive at the doctor. Sebastian refuses to look  
at Kurt. Mostly because he's too mortified by his behavior.

Kurt stays with him as the doctor calls them back. After an  
examination and some X-Rays the doctor finally informs him that his  
ankle is broken and he must wear a cast for eight weeks.

" Well so much for playing baseball this year," Sebastian pouts as  
they wait for the doctor to return with the plaster.

Kurt sits beside the hospital bed Sebastian's laying in. " I still  
don't understand what would possess you to skateboard. Especially when  
you don't know how."

Sebastian sighs. " I was just trying to impre-" he pause, catching  
himself before he can admit the truth.

" You were trying to what?" Kurt baits.

" I- nothing," Sebastian frowns.

" Come on Bas you can tell me. I'm your best friend." Kurt takes his  
hand firmly. The touch so warm Sebastian can't help but smile.

He figures there's no point in holding back now. Kurt's here, he's  
always been here and Sebastian doesn't want to waste another minute or  
break another bone.

His grin on Kurt's hand tightens.  
" Well the truth is… I was-I was just trying to impress you.

Kurt's eyes widen. " Really? You were? Why?"

" Because I'm in love with you," Sebastian admits quietly.

Kurt's speechless for a minute before shaking his head in amusement. "  
God you're an idiot."

" Ouch. I think that hurt more then my ankle."

" You don't need stupid skateboard tricks to impress me. You could  
have just you know- asked me out or something."

" I think I was more afraid of your rejection then that half pipe,"  
Sebastian confesses with a blush.

" Well you have nothing to be afraid of," Kurt whispers before  
getting up out of his chair and leaning over Sebastian.

Kurt places a soft kiss to his best friends lips then steps back with  
a smile.

Sebastian's press his fingertips to his now tingling lips and smiles.

Just then the doctor walks back in with the plaster.

They don't say anything else to each other the rest of the time. No  
even in the car on the way to Sebastian's house.

Sebastian begins to panic. Maybe Kurt's rethinking what he said and  
did back at the hospital.

When the car pulls up to the curb Kurt turns to Sebastian with a smile  
before leaning over and digging into his glove box. He produces a red  
sharpy before taking Sebastian's injured ankle carefully.

He scribbled something down, smiling brightly the entire time he does.

Sebastian peers down at the message.

_I Love You Too-KH_

" Really?" Sebastian questions in shock.

Kurt nods. " Yes and I will continue to as long as you promise to  
never get on a skateboard ever again."

" I promise," Sebastian says eagerly before leaning across the center  
console to connect his and Kurt's lips again.


	25. It Takes A Lie To Find The Truth

**Day Twenty Five: First Time Introducing the Other As His Boyfriend**

**Title: It Takes A Lie To Find The Truth. **

**Word Count: 1050**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: The first time Sebastian introduces Kurt as his boyfriend it's to get himself out of a sticky situation. But the two soon learn that the title doesn't seem so bad. **

**Authors Note: Written for day Twenty Five of the Kurtbastian First Meme. **  
**Slight Made Of Honor A/U. I borrow a scene.**

* * *

_**It Takes A Lie To Find The Truth.**___

Sebastian sits stoically in the back pew of the massive church. Kurt at  
his side fiddling with his digital camera.

" Why did you even bring that thing?" Sebastian snaps angrily at his  
friend.

" Because this is a special occasion."

" Kurt it's my fathers seventh marriage. I think he has enough photos  
of the first six to last him a lifetime."

" Well I still want a picture. I just love weddings." Kurt sing-songs  
before snapping a photo of Sebastian's future mother in law walking  
down the aisle.

Sebastian has to admit that the women looks beautiful. But that's an  
easy feat for a 22 year old. Which makes her 30 years younger than his  
dear old dad. It's sick and twisted and Sebastian can't believe he's  
sitting through yet another one of these stupid things. Kurt on the  
other hand is shedding actually tears as the two read their vows to  
each other.

The reception is lovely of course. If Sebastian's father knows how to  
do one thing right it's throw a good party.

All through dinner Sebastian watches his dad and brand new step mom  
interact at the head table. Every time his father makes a move to kiss  
his new bride she backs away with an almost revolted look on her face.  
Then giggles before taking yet another sip of her wine.

Here and now Sebastian prays to himself that he'll never become like  
his old man. Always settling just so he never has be alone. Sebastian  
wants his life to be different. He wants to find an everlasting love  
and best friend all in one person. And he's more than confident that he  
will someday.

Kurt squeezes Sebastian's hand firmly, gaining his attention. "Penny  
for your thoughts."

" I was just think about my dad. I hope he's happy."

" I'm sure he is," Kurt says with a reassuring grip, " He looks happy."

" Yeah I guess," Sebastian sighs.

Just then the song changes over to The Way You Look Tonight and Kurt  
gets a big smile on his face. " Aww I love this song. Would you dance  
with me?"

Sebastian considers it for a moment. He isn't big into dancing but  
he's dragged Kurt here so he figures he might as well give him a dance.

He takes his friends hand and leads him to the center of the floor.  
Much to Sebastian's surprise Kurt is actually an amazing dancer.  
Falling right into the steps with ease.

Everything is going fine until Sebastian glances up and see's Molly,  
his father's receptionist heading towards them.

The woman is obsessed with Sebastian she has been since he turned  
eighteen. Evey time he goes to the office to visit his dad she bats her  
eyelashes and pushes out her chest. Like it will have some big effect  
on him. She seems to not even notice the whole gay thing. No matter  
how many not so subtle hints Sebastian drops to her.

" Oh my god it's Molly," Sebastian whispers frantically in Kurt's ear.  
" Hide me."

But it's too late. She's already spotted him. When she see's him her  
face lights up and she practically runs towards him.

" Hey Bas," she greets eagerly while tapping him on the shoulder.

Sebastian turns around with a big fake grin. " Oh hey Molly. I didn't  
expect to see you here."

" I wouldn't have missed it for the world," She sighs dreamily. "  
Would you um like to dance with me?"

" Oh geez Mol I'd love to really but you see I'm already dancing with  
my-my… He pauses, looking at Kurt for just a split second before the  
most perfect word pops into his head. "My boyfriend."

" Boyfriend?" Molly says in shock.

" Boyfriend?" Kurt mimics her surprised tone.

" Yes. Yes my boyfriend Kurt. We've been dating for a few months now.  
Isn't that right sweetie?" Sebastian pinches Kurt's side to force his  
answer.

" Yes. That's absolutely right," Kurt agrees through gritted teeth.

" We're even thinking about marriage," Sebastian informs his admirer.

" Yeah. A winter one." Kurt adds. "Small and quaint. In the rustic  
mountains. Under the big evergreen trees."

" Oh," Molly sighs sadly. " Well that all sounds beautiful."

" Yeah it really does," Sebastian comments aloud instead of to  
himself. He and Kurt exchange a look so profound it's like everything  
around them seems to fade away for a moment.

" Well I should go." Molly turns away from the pair.

They continue to dance. Kurt leaning closer and resting his head on  
Sebastian's shoulder.

" It's sounds like you've put some thought into our wedding,"  
Sebastian jokes as they sway back and forth.

" Oh that was nothing. Just something I read in a magazine once."

" Was it a wedding magazine?" Sebastian asks seriously.

" Maybe," Kurt giggles. " I told you I loved weddings."

" Well you definitely deserve one just like that," Sebastian sighs,  
holding Kurt even closer as the song switches over.

" Yeah because I have men just busting down the door to marry me," Kurt  
comments sarcastically.

Sebastian steps back to look his friend in the eye. " Hey how about we  
make a pact. If neither of us are married by the time were thirty then  
we'll marry each other."

" Seriously?"

" Yeah. Why you don't want to marry me?" Sebastian chuckles.

" No I'm just offend that you think I won't be married by the time I'm  
thirty."

Sebastian playfully shoves Kurt on the shoulder. " Very funny wise  
guy. Now what do you say Kurt Hummel," Sebastian drops down to one  
knee and Kurt begins to crack up.

Sebastian takes Kurt's hand. " Well you maybe someday marry me?"

" Oh yes-yes. A million times yes," Kurt nods as he mock fans himself.  
" Now get up off the floor before you make a total fool of yourself."

Sebastian hops up and the two continue to dance the night away.

Not a week later they begin dating. Because Sebastian's finally comes to the realization that he's already found his best friend and love all in one.

By the following January they're running off to Vermont to elope.  
They get married by the justice of the peace under a big evergreen tree  
with snow falling around them. And it's even better than any story  
Kurt ever read in any of his wedding magazine.


	26. Dying To Scare The Pants Off You

**Day Twenty Six: First Scary Movie**

**Title: Dying To Scare The Pants Off You. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 650**

**Summary: Sebastian's ulterior motives fuel his and Kurt's movie selection. **

**Authors Note: Written for day Twenty Six of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

**_Dying To Scare The Pants Off You._******

" Explain to me again why we can't just watch twilight?" Kurt asked  
as he sat back on the sofa with a huff.

The storm outside was getting worst by the minute and the cracking of  
thunder and lighting was making Kurt feel uneasy. He absolutely hated  
weather like this.

" You only want to watch Twilight so that you can gawk at Taylor  
Lautner,"  
Sebastian laughed as he skimmed through his DVD selection, looking  
for the scariest movie he owned.

Finally he settled for The Amityville Horror. Popping it in before  
sitting down beside Kurt on the sofa.

Not five minutes in and Sebastian's plan was already working  
swimmingly. Kurt was curled up closely to his side. His head resting  
comfortably on Sebastian's shoulder as his hand covered most of his  
eyes.

Sebastian grabbed a soothing hand up and down Kurt's arm. In the vain  
hope that it would earn him some brownie points.

When a particularly large crack of thunder synced up perfectly with  
the movie Kurt jumped and the entire bowl of popcorn in his lap when  
falling to the floor.

Sebastian began to laugh under his breath. " Hey babe try to relax.  
It's just a movie," He whispered to Kurt before kissing his cheek.

" You know we could be watching a hot shirtless werewolf fight an  
equally hot vampire for a terrible actress right now," Kurt pouted.

Sebastian knew it was sort of irrational but he kind of, sort of got a  
tiny bit jealous whenever Kurt went on and on about the hunky movie  
stars on the screen. He wanted to be the only guy Kurt ever fantasies  
about.

It was his motivation to put on a horror movie this time and spook  
Kurt right into his big strong protecting arms.

So far it was working wonders but then he spotted Ryan Reynolds on  
sweaty and shirtless and that's when his plan began to crumble.

Kurt leaned away from Sebastian, his attention now fully on the screen.

" Maybe you were right about this movie. I'm starting to really like  
it," Kurt sat back, his eyes wide and unblinking. " You know if my  
husband looked like that I wouldn't mind him going crazy. I mean look  
at that body."

" It's fine I guess," Sebastian sighted.

Kurt looked over at his frowning boyfriend. " Bas what's wrong?"

" Nothing." Sebastian pouted. His arms crossing over his chest.

" Sebastian Smythe you are not jealous that I'm admiring the body of a  
movie character. Are you?"

" No. It's just you very say stuff like that about my body."

" That's because I care about you. But them. Well they're just man  
candy that are put on screen to be objectified."

" Yeah well you know I wouldn't mind being objectified by you  
sometime," Sebastian admitted in a sexy tone.

" Really?" Kurt asked, scooting closer.

" Yeah," Sebastian blushed slightly.

" Well all you had to do was ask," Kurt whispered seductively as he  
climbed gracefully into Sebastian's lap and began undoing the buttons  
of his shirt.

" Just for the record your body is amazing," Kurt assured Sebastian  
before he began to kiss down his newly exposed torso. " Much better  
then any actors."

" Yeah right," Sebastian scoffed with an eye roll.

" I'm serious," Kurt insisted sternly.  
" And do you want to know why?"

" Why?" Sebastian baited.

" Because it's all mine. And I get to kiss it and touch it whenever I  
want." Kurt soft palms ran up Sebastian's chest before circling around  
his neck and pulling him into a steamy kiss.

Sebastian decided then and there that he would no longer be jealous of  
Kurt's admiration's of hot actors. In fact this movie night got them  
going so much that they made a monthly ritual of renting crappy horror  
movies starring really sexy guys.


	27. With Both Feet

**Day Twenty Seven: First Time Holding Hands**

**Title: With Both Feet**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 416**

**Summary: Sebastian helps Kurt face a fear. **

**Authors Note: Written for day Twenty Seven of the Kurtbastian First Meme.**

* * *

_**With Both Feet**_

" I'm scared Bastian. What if I you know don't come back up."

" Trust me Kurt. You're not a rock. You won't sink," Sebastian assured  
his neighbor as he floated around the deep end. " But if you do happen  
to sink I'm right here to save you."

" That's not funny," Kurt glared at him.

Kurt's body was slightly trembling as he stared down at the rippling water.. He had been standing at the edge of the pool for ten minutes now. Going back and forth.

Sebastian finally got fed up with the boys indecision. He swam up to  
the stairs and climbed out, walking leisurely over to Kurt.

He grabbed him suddenly around the waist and Kurt screamed. " Oh my  
god don't do that." Kurt clutched his chest.

" I swear Kurt if you don't get into this pool within the next minute  
I'm going to throw you in," Sebastian threatens.

" You wouldn't," Kurt counters.

" You're right I wouldn't. But I would do this." He takes Kurt's hand  
firmly in his own, squeezing it gently. " We can go in together."

Kurt took a long look at their connected hand before smiling up at his  
friend and longtime neighbor. " Thanks Bastian."

" But you have to promise to go on the count of three okay."

" I promise," Kurt nodded, his voice still unsteady.

Sebastian walked them both over to the very edge. " Ready," he shouted.  
" One, Two, Three."

They simultaneously jumped in, hitting the water at the same time  
and coming to the surface at the exact same moment.

Kurt had a bright smile as he bobbed up and down in the water. " Wow  
that was so fun. Thanks for helping me with that Bas." He threw his  
arms around Sebastian neck and held him in a tight embrace.

Sebastian returned the gesture. The two simply holding each other for  
a moment until reality set back in and they broke apart blushing.

" Um yeah. It was no big deal," Sebastian said casually, swimming away  
from the smaller boy. " But now that I know you're not afraid to jump  
we can play Marco Polo. I call not it," he laughed wickedly.

" You suck," Kurt yelled back, splashing after Sebastian.

Although the two never really said it out loud that was the first time  
they both felt something more than just friendship for the other.  
Years later when they finally ended up together none of that really  
mattered but on this day it was all they had. And it was kind of nice.


	28. For My Prince

**Day Twenty Eight: First House**

**Title: For My Prince**

**Word Count: 574**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: After a failed marriage proposal Sebastian sets out to prove to Kurt that he finally means business. **

**Authors Note: Written for day Twenty Eight of The Kurtbastian First Meme. Aww last day. I'm is a QAF A/U based heavily on one of my favorite scenes. I just had to honor one of my all time favorite OTP's and what better day to do it then the last. **

**P.S: Thanks to anyone and everyone that read, followed and favorited this story. As with all my stories it means the world to me.**

* * *

_**For My Prince.**_

They drive down the snowy New Hampshire road in complete silence. Kurt  
peering out the window like a kid on a long car trip.

Sebastian can swear he's about to ask  
" Are we there yet." But much to his surprise he doesn't.

Finally they pull up to the sparling estate. Kurt's eyes widening in  
fascination as they round the circular driveway and the car comes to a halt.

Sebastian circles around the car to open the younger man's door for him.  
Then holds out his hand to his love.

Kurt takes the offered hand. Stepping out of the car carefully while  
still eying the house with wonder.

" This place is really nice. Who's is it?" he asks Sebastian quizzically.

" It's ours," Sebastian states casually.  
" I bought it for us. Now come on I'll show you around.

He yanks Kurt by their still connected hands to the front door. Using  
his key to unlock it.

Kurt's speechless as they walk through the entire house.

Sebastian smiles to himself in satisfaction. Taking Kurt's silence as a good thing.

" So what do you think? Do you like the horse stables, the lap pool,  
the breakfast nook? It's all what you wanted right?" Sebastian asks with  
his signature smirk as he lights a match and tosses it into the  
massive wood inside instantly going up in flames.

" I can't believe you actually… When did you… How did you?" Kurt  
babbles. " Why did you do this?"

" Because I got to thinking about what you said. About my marriage  
proposal not being serious. So I figured I'd have to do something  
drastic to prove to you that I'm for real."

" So to prove a point you did this." Kurt gestures around the opulent living room they're  
standing in. " You BOUGHT this-this palace."

" It's for my prince," Sebastian says genuinely. " To show him once  
and for all that there's no place I'd rather be. And no one I'd rather  
be with. So what do you say? Will you marry me and come live here with  
me. In our new home."

Kurt begins to tear up. Four years of going back and forth with this  
perfectly imperfect man in front of him has lead to this. He had  
honestly never expected it. He always figured their fiery romance  
would eventually crash and burn. Now he's being offered a fairytale  
life completely with his dream man. How on earth could he even say no  
to that.

" Yes," Kurt sighs contently. A beautiful smile stretching across  
his face.

Sebastian steps closer to him, arching one eyebrow up. " You have to  
say it."

" Yes. I will marry you and live happily ever after here with you.  
Because there's no place I'd rather be either."

They meet in a firm hug. Holding each other as close as humanly  
possible.

Soon their tame hug gives way to a steamy kiss. They end up in a bare  
tangled mess on the floor. An old sheet beneath them to offer  
protection from the cold wood.

The crackling of the fire fills their ears as their lips met again and  
again in sweet, tender kisses.

Kurt's hand cups Sebastian's cheek tenderly. Their foreheads press  
together and their eyes lock in an intense stare. This is the beginning  
of the rest of their lives together. They're finally in each others  
arms for good. It's exactly where they're supposed to be and it's  
perfect.


End file.
